Once Upon a Time Traveler
by Paula Kaye
Summary: This is a Xover story for Seven Days the series and LXG. Rated M for Language, violence and sexual content A new character created by me has been introduced into both of the worlds. Penn McNeil a female chrononaut
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Time Traveler

By Paula Kaye © 2005

Rated "M" for Adult Situations, Content, and Language and implied psychological violence.

Note: The only character I own is Penn, created by me specifically for this story. All intellectual property, story specific dialogue and other forms of literary constructionare sole property of Paula Kaye © 2005

This story blends a television series, "Seven Days"with the characters from the 20th Century Fox Film, "The League Of Extraordinary Gentlemen"

Once Upon a Time Traveler

Chapter One

"Look at this…", Olga indicated the bio-feedback read outs for the chrononaut who was deep in a REM state down the hallway. Nate glimpsed the console over Olga's shoulder. Although, he couldn't have told you what he was looking at, he was sure the erratic motion of the delicate instruments recording the bio-functionality of the reposed individual down the hallway wasn't good'.

"What could be causing it?", Olga looked to the historian. The feminie form came out of the shadows to view the same information that Nate had looked at without comprehending. However, Mina could sense that there was another presence close by. One that had come for what was his.

The female chrononaut was deep in the thrall of the dream. Penn hesitated to believe what she was seeing. Usually, her dreams were more abstract than this. The man standing some ten paces before her was clothed in the high-mannered style of a Victorian Gentleman. From his silver waistcoat, he pulled a pocket watch, opening and  
closing it as if to defray some irritation. He was glaring at her as if she were to blame for some unnamed sin. His dark blue eyes pierced her as they gleamed in giddy contrast to his pale face and ruddy lips.

Absentmindedly fingering his watch fob, he seemed to be making up his mind in some way. Then, he smiled. It wasn't a comforting smile. It was at first grim, then, brightly enthusiastic, and next nearly maniacal. Her heart nearly broke for him. Emotions that she would have never allowed herself the luxury of feeling, much less acting on, flooded in her until she was near tears with want of him.

What the hell is going on? Her mind was at war with her heart, shouting that she needed to move. Run. Now!

Why? If he became rough, she knew she could take him. Probably. Two good torso shots and one to the nose, and she was certain he wouldn't be following her any time soon. Yet, this wasn't a rape scenario. There was something more that he wanted. Needed. From her, it seemed. And, there was something that he was to give to her that she was in need of as well. Yeah. Right. The sarcastic response snorted in her head. Blood? She wondered where the hell Mina was. She'd know how to deal with someone like this! Why didn't he pick on Mina? Why her?

He frowned momentarily, as a single word fluttered into her mind. It was as if he'd whispered directly into her mind! Understanding. Her eyes widened with surprise and alarm. He opened his mouth as if to say something reassuring, but, then, he glowered again, and seemed to think better of speaking the comment. His mouth snapped shut again, and his lips pressed themselves together tightly in an angry purse. He appeared to be upset with himself for some misstep. Why was she so disarmed before him? Why was she allowing this hijacking of her mind? Why was she here'?

She'd been taught to feel' for the energies that she would be working with, during the experimental phase of traveling in the sphere. So much depended on her unclouded ability to comprehend events in as clear a fashion as to be able to pinpoint the time, the place, the longitude, latitude, and star placement above her landing  
site. She was also taught to decipher the energy' of any situation she was in. In order to avoid unnecessary confrontations, she was granted access to some of the finest philosophy materials, and extensive training in human

psychology, normal and abnormal. Yet, obviously, no one could have prepared her for this moment! It was organic. Pulsating with a life force of its own, rising to become a synergistic ballet of the two life energies between them. She and he, specifically. No surrogates existed here. They were the two who were supposed to be with' each other. The only two who could understand and appreciate their differences, while allowing the blending with the other while retaining their individuality during whatever the hell this' was.

Apart, they weren't perfect fit in their respective societies. However, together, they fit' perfectly. So, moving unlike any other force in Creation, the Universe had deemed this their way of coming together. In this way could each heal one another of their ills and previous harms, and give their gifts to each other. Gifts that no other being could understand or appreciate.

Funny Universe. And, so the astral plane was where they were to meet. She felt herself floating, her mind floating along with it. Inwardly, she chuckled to herself. The Universe set up an Astral Bootie-Call? However, she was wrong. This was to be no 'casual sex act'.

He moved toward her as she seemed to hang in limbo. As he approached, she could feel his arousal. His desire. The closer he came to her, the greater the physical effect he had on her. Sudden warmth flowed through her. It freed her mind, her spirit and continued on its way until her longings were completely awakened from the self-imposed cryogenic sleep mode. Yes, even in his apparently fevered state, he was handsome. Yet, there was a warning in his eyes. A haunted, hunted fire burned in them, and in so burning in him, set her long repressed emotions  
alight easily. Unable and unwilling to run, she trembled with anticipation as he closed in on her.

Carefully, he reached out for her. She made no move to harm him or stop him. She shocked herself that she allowed him to touch her. Words had yet to pass between them, and even so, she was certain he wasn't there to discuss anything. Her breath came in quick, deep spasms of inhale' and exhale' as though she'd taken her morning run.

He stood nearly another foot above her. Gently, he grasped her chin and lifted it to his mouth. His leaned down to meet her lips. With the same insistence as a dehydrated traveler drinks from an oasis, so he drank of her kiss.  
He pressed into her as his hands now moved over the flesh of her toned body. Slowly, carefully; and with a touch so light as to cause goose bumps to rise on both of them at the slightest graze he gave of her flesh, he drew his thumbnail up her already shivering spine. The desired effect was achieved. She flinched away from the thumband with an arch of her back, she thrust herself more into his welcoming embrace.

Now, the full arousal he felt for her pressed against her. It throbbed between them as they melted into each other's bodies. His ache now ignited hers with more fury than she thought capable of physically channeling. They took and released breath almost as one, as the kisses became more passionate, more heated and filled with mutual longing. He pulled away momentarily to scan her face. She had shocked him as well. Far from fearing him now, she wanted him. All of him. She welcomed the challenge of his darker side, and gloried in his goodness. His eyes burned into her as she looked up into his face with a question she could not ask.

He heard a low growling chuckle come from him, and prepared for the release of his darker, stronger self' to finally take her through the most challenging aspect of his lust. She blinked once, and then, holding his stunned gaze, her hands began to move towards his hardened -

A loud crash and there was Nate!

"What the hell's going on in there!", Nathan had obviously just kicked open the door and flipped the light switch. He haddrawn his sidearm and was now pointing it inthe general direction of suspicion, (which would have been her wardrobe.).

Penn gasped for breath as she was forcibly thrust into 'reality' once again. Her dark mahogany hair flew wildly about her shoulders as she sat up to regard Nathan and the two security guards behind him with a mixture of irritation and fear.

Nate moved closer to her bed, his nine-millimeter pointed towards the floor. He kept a sharp look-out for anyone trying to hide in the small room.

"What the hell do you think's going on in here?", she glared, trying to catch the breath that her nocturnal admirer was so adept at taking away, "I was trying to sleep!"

"From your read outs you weren't doin' anything close to sleepin'!", looking about him, Nate grimaced wondering where she had stashed the guy that was causing her read outs to go haywire. He didn't want to seem to stand down too soon.

As she clutched her light, standard issue blanket to her, she insisted, "Swear to God, Nate, if you don't get out and take your precious goons with you, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

He sneered, "I'd like to see you try."

The two guards behind him snickered to each other.

"I'm sure you would!", she defiantly threw the covers off of her slim frame, and much to their chagrin, she wasn't nude, as they had hoped. Still, if she had to be wearing anything, this was just as good. A tiny pink spaghetti strap mini tee and pink night shorts were comfortably in place as she sat up glaring at the three men. She huffed angrily out of bed, now shaking with rage. She assumed the invitational martial arts stance. "You ready to get your ass kicked by a girl, big man?"

Sighing, Nate realized that he wasn't going to win. He never won. Poor guy…

As Nate holstered his side arm, he corrected her; once again, indicating the men backing him up, "I'll have you remember these are some of the finest soldiers that the Military has to offer. They pulled Special Duty, and now, they just get to guard your sorry butt, missy!"

"I don't care if they graduated with honors from Clown College… Get Out!", her tremoring body continued to shake violently. A combination of shock and orgasm seemed to continue its progress through her.

Nate turned to the two guards as they hung in the doorway, still craning their necks to catch a glimpse of her around the Head of Security.

"Well, doesn't look like there's anybody else here; back to your posts.", Nate was actually quite disappointed. He'd been trying to get her booted out of the program for some time now. Ever since that other chimp', Parker, took off to who knew where, he'd hoped that the whole "Sphere Project" would be scrapped. No such luck, though.  
Talmedge just went out and got another loose nut from the loony bin. This one was supposed to be better', but, how so, Nate just couldn't seem to grasp.

Penn was just starting to calm herself as Nate wordlessly crossed to the doorway. Perhaps for dramatic effect, he turned, and fixed her with a don't make me come back in here' glare. He then stepped over the threshold of her sleeping quarters and closed the door which led to the hallway of her current home'.

Feeling exasperated and exposed, Penn now lurched towards the switch plate on the wall and put out the lights. She quickly slid beneath the covers of her single bed, and pausing for a moment, turned on her bedside lamp.

She too wondered if something' was in the room with her. She looked to the left and then, to the right, and determined that it was all just a dream. Disturbing, yes, but, just' a dream all the same.

In the main systems monitoring booth, Olga turned to Mina who frowned with a combination of puzzlement and worry.

"Well, what do you think?", the doctor asked of the historian in charge of protocol.

Mrs. Harker paused before answering. She didn't wish to give away too much to the physician. There could be serious consequences if she meddled in what was supposed to be the natural flow of events. If things were going the way they had before, she was going to have to prepare her time traveling friend for a most extraordinary adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mina shook her head non-committally as an answer evaded her for the query Olga had put to Harker's widow. She looked to Olga's waiting expression, "I can honestly say I've  
never seen anything quite like it before."

Olga removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes, yawning, she observed, "Well, I'm too tired to think, myself." Replacing her specs, Olga voiced her prognosis, "It's probably just a malfunction of some kind." Standing, the doctor smiled to the vampiress, "I think I'll go on to bed. I'm sure it can besorted it out in the morning."

Mina again nodded, lost in thought.

"Don't stay up too late.", Olga smiled as she moved to the door of the Monitoring Lab.

Mina gave her a tight, polite smile, but, now, she realized she was going to have to act, and act quickly.

Mina looked to the console and momentarily wondered what price would be paid for the chaos that she was about to unleash. Making up her mind, she seated herself before she lost her nerve.

For, not only had Mina recognized what was happening to Penn in her sleep, she conceded that there must be a reason for the nocturnal visit. "The past encroaching on present day?", her mind was awhirl. No, it couldn't be.

After all, the missions that Penn had been on were all time-travel related. Time was no more than a stream that flowed, forwards usually; but, this particular project had learned how to harness alien technology to go "upstream" and repair small situations that previous history had targeted as the escalation points for their present-day, and future dangers.

Such was the sensitivity that was called for in averting those potential disasters. True, some disasters were never to be tampered with. However, those that could be averted, would be taken under consideration.  
However, these missions usually occurred after the fact, not too often, "before" the fact. The only thing that Mina could be certain of was that someone from her past was visiting her friend here in the future. But, why her friend, why not her? _And what was he playing at, now?_

She lightly bit her lower lip and moved her hands towards the keyboard. The velvety digits with their blood red points flew quickly as they typed the intricate system commands. So lightly and swiftly did they move, that anyoneviewing the security monitor (which she made certain to disconnect before she proceeded with her plan any further),would have seen pale blurs moving over the keyboard. However powerful the system was, it wasn't able to keep up with her mind, or her hand/eye coordination. Twice she was made to pause inputting new system commands. The pace at which she was working was three times that of any of her peers'. What took the "fastest minds" in her sector nearly an hour to complete, she could do in less than twenty minutes.

Shutting down the automatic monitoring of Penn's slumbering form was tantamount to deleting priceless data that was being compiled in order to give them some measuring stick for those travelers who would follow after Penn's "retirement" or mission-related demise. The grim reality though,which Mina knew, was the only truly expendable person in the whole of the program was the Pilot. Whichever one they got for the mission, was of no more consequence than a paper towel to the project. The Pilots were sent to 'clean-up' unsightly 'situations', which prevented grandstanding and receiving public displays of appreciation.It was conceded that Penn was a highly trained, highly educated and highly valuable 'cog' in thegovernmental machine. But, she was no more than that.

Mina sensed that Penn's time was almost up. She had only been there for three months, but, rumblings were already beginning. The higher-ups wanted a male to take the helm of the mission, not a woman. It didn't matter that the female form was more capable of withstanding the brutal demands of time travel and could recuperate  
at twice the rate as men, or that something as basic as gender weight distribution, (women actually carrying their center of gravity' in their hips rather than men, who carry their centers' in their chests), actually made any difference in the decisions made by a panel made up almost entirely of Male Military Personnel.

They wanted a man, pure and simple.

And, Penn's exemplary performance was only damning her, rather than saving her.

There would be no soft cushy retirement with miles of golf courses forher. No luxury Palm Beach seminars where she could give weekend speeches about how her love for humanity and the cause of good, would yield her a six figure "appearance fee". And, there certainly would never be a Presidential race in her future.

Like all true believers, she was a lamb to the slaughter. And, as far as the board was concerned, the sooner the better. Mina's stealthy hearing had even picked up a comment made just before everyone had  
assembled for one of the briefing sessions, "Well, hell, at least we don't have to give her the same pay as we gave that chimp, before her!"

Ramsey had been shushed, of course, but, all heads turned when Mina entered the room, and, Nate went as pale as a ghost when Mina gave them all a harsh glare for their callousness. Yes, Mina realized, that even her time too, would come, if she didn't do something about her friend's difficulty. If there was someone who was willing enough and stubborn enough to bring about positive change before the situation could turn dire, then, there was no need to fear the future.

Mina had been planning a way for Penn to somehow, become "lost" in a better time and place, all the while working towards making the civilized world a more "civil" environment for those as unique as she. It was only four months ago that Mina had orchestrated Frank Parker's escape, in much the same way. Instead of being considered a "trained chimp" with a "loose screw", Mr. Parker, late of the Top Secret installation that even most of the military had no clue existed, he was now, a happily married sheep rancher in 1950's Australia. Just enough' technology to make his life enjoyable, but, not so much as to make his life unendurable!

Perhaps Mina could give Penn an early retirement as well, instead of the "parting gift" of "two behind the ear" that the higher-ups were planning for Penn. A "future" more befitting a woman of her valor and insights. However, Mina worried that it was going to be Penn's individualistic attitude that was going to give her the most difficulty, no matter  
what time period she lived in. The vampiress blushed as she suddenly had a most unusual thought!

On the Nautilus

Henry's legs stretched out to their full length as he drifted in and out of slumber. The large expanse of bed under him was luxurious by any standards, and he rolled over, his long sinewy arms reaching for and embracing the pillow next to his head. His muscles lightly bulged as he sighed, smelling the freshly laundered linens. His eyes blearily opened and closed again as a not so distant dream continued to tug at his mind and his body. From deep  
inside him, he heard Edward Hyde chuckle to himself…

As he leaned his face further into the generously plush pillow, he echoed Edward's chuckle with a mournful groan of his own. Loath to release the only softness that he'd had near him the few days since the "League" had captured Hyde, Henry Jekyll slowly extended a long arm to grasp the timepiece his father had once worn. The small gold watch ticked imperceptibly as his long fingers reached out to it. Clicking the cover open, he was troubled by something lurking deep in his subconscious.  
"Have a good rest, Henry?", Edward growled. "Heh, heh, heh." Hyde's guttural laughter gave Henry to know that Edward was already salivating while considering the possibilities that might be enjoyed that evening.

Something had started to nag at him. The trigger that had gone off had been the sound of his watch clicking open. He closed it again, and again, the unconscious trigger "clicked" in his head. Pursing his lips, he thought. The dream had seemed almost real – If he hadn't known better -- he almost… But, no. It couldn't be – Could it?  
No, he dismissed his fevered dream as something Hyde had concocted to entice Jekyll into taking his potion again.

Henry winced. Now, his head began to throb. The worrisome thoughts filling his mind were cluttering up his ability to think clearly. Trying to rub the pain from his forehead, Henry silently chided himself for believing the fantasy that Hyde had created just to whet the doctor's sexual appetite.

"Wait Henry, you'll see – ", came the baritone voice inside his head.

At least this was the first time that he could be fairly certain that his alter ego hadn't escaped', wreaking havoc and trauma in his wake. "No, Henry, we didn't go out last night – she's more than willing to come to us – "

Trying to control the pounding in his temples, Henry nearly doubled over putting pressure on the sides of his head in a vain attempt to squeeze Edward's mouth shut as he interrupted his darker self, with a sharp reprimand,

"Be quiet!"

Henry moved carefully towards his wash basin and, with shaky hands poured freshened water into the deep porcelain bowl. With a sigh, he carefully replaced the pitcher and flexed the freckled hands as they slid beneath the reflective surface. Just as he brought the refreshing liquid to his face, a loud knock sounded on the door nearly causing him to jump out of his pallid skin.

"You in there, doc?", Skinner called out from the hallway side of the door.

Startled anew, Henry's hands allowed the water to slip through his fingers.

"Yes, I'm up.", Henry called out, attempting to sound as nonchalant as possible. "Heh, heh, heh." , came the inner retort, "I'll say she's got us up, Henry!", the ever eager Hyde luridly observed.

"Good", came the reply from the Cockney burglar. "Nemo's waitin' for us in the main parlor! Says it's important. 'E says I'm to walk you there."

"Right. Be right there.", Henry put his hands on the basin table to steady himself. What now? His stomach turned. Quickly he splashed water on his face, made himself presentable, and proceeded with eyes forward to the Main Parlor. It wasn't easy ignoring Rodney's pointed comments and leering jests, however, Henry wasn't in a mood to again lose to Edward in a contest of wills.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Upon A Time Traveler

Chapter Three

Somewhere In Nevada:

As Mina made her way through the morning Continental Breakfast bar laid out for those engaged in the morning briefing sessions, she eyed Ramsey as he appeared deeply immersed in conversation with Talmedge.

It'd been Talmedge's call that set Penn free from the Psychiatric Hospital, much in the same way Talmedge had gotten Frank Parker free to join the program.

"But, you don't understand, sir, she could be a risk now.", Ramsey was insistent.

"Nonsense Nate, I can't imagine that she'd be anything but a boon to our operation.", the elder scoffed.

This left Nate further out on the limb than he'd expected he'd have to climb.

"Honestly, not to impugn your methods or reasons, but, if you'd just –", Nate tried to implore of the Project Leader.

Talmedge held up a hand, halting any further debate.

"She stays, Nate, that's final. She's undergone enough training and proven herself more than capable."

However, he did feel obliged to toss the guard dog a bone, "Now, if anything were to happen to her – Well, that would be different."

A brighter light came on in Nate's beady eyes that gave Talmedge pause.

"But, that's not going to be a concern, now is it?", Talmedge wanted to be certain Nate didn't misunderstand the previous comment he'd made. The elder man reached over to clasp a meaty hand on the Head of  
Security's shoulder, "Not with you overseeing every detail and making sure that we're all safe here – ", Talmedge made sure to make eye contact with Nate and hold his startled gaze, "Right?"

Talmedge's voice boomed with intent, just to be on the safe side'. Talmedge was uncomfortably aware of the government's current 'retirement program' and what kind of sacrifice it called for from the Pilot.

No one noticed as Mina was busy scribbling something down on her note pad. They also didn't notice that she'd intentionally pricked her finger and some of the blood spilled onto the notepad.

The door swung open and Olga was deep in conversation with Penn.

"But, I swear, nothing happened. Nothing that I can remember anyway." Penn appeared to be more confused rather than upset. "Well, you were due for a stress test later this week anyway. I say we do it after the meeting. Alright?"

"But, Olga – ", Penn nearly whined. Penn mimed 'sleeping', but, the high tech specialist in stress would not be swayed.

"Just to be sure.", Olga's decision was etched in stone.

Penn moved to get some coffee, then, saw the scowl on Olga's face.

"Fine!", and Penn, instead, reached for an orange juice. Opening it, she crossed to the long desk and made a face as the acidic beverage stung her throat. "Uegghh!"

Mina smiled to her friend, "Well, it could be worse."

"How's that?", Penn truly wondered.

"You could be on an all liquid diet.", Mina smirked, her pointed fangs peeking out from under the pigeon's blood red upper lip.

"Gimme a break.", Penn shot back, unimpressed with Mina's veiled insinuation.

"I say we start with Nate's shin.", Mina offered.

Penn smiled mischievously, and countered, "Nah… His bank account…"

Mina understood and enjoyed the joke. Penn further offered, "Ahhhhhh… I just love shopping, don't you?"

The girls giggled quietly to each other as the Head of Security was still attempting to get something else clarified.

"Olga, what did you do last night before you left the ob deck?", Nate now wanted to know just who had caused the lapse in the data being processed during Penn's sleep session.

"Well, I –", She began, as she cleared her throat and brought her mind back to the matter at hand.

She stopped however, thinking of the conversation she'd had with Mina, then, she looked to Nate's upraised eyebrows, "I don't know that I understand your meaning."

Nate decided that he knew the answer to the question that she seemed to be striving to hide,

"Oh, I can tell you what you did! You fried the circuitry so that we'd be more behind in our research than before!"

"Nathan, I'm just as concerned as you are to make this program a success!", Mina had been a fair actress in her time before this, and she was finding it most amusing to put her experiences to use here. In truth, yes, she did wish the program to be a success. But, she realized there were different 'levels' of success.

She wanted one that was far above the level that Nate's meddlesome 'shadow government' money men and women would be 'willing' to allow! They wanted to harness the capability of the sphere's power so badly that they would have effectively strangled it in the attempts to 'keep control' over the project. Too many bureaucrats would kill this sphere project.

It was going to be a success without manipulation of the facts, without degradation of the subjects being observed, and most importantly, without interference in the performance of the duties of the researchers! If that meant an 'unscheduled' interruption in the non-stop 'observation' of the Pilots in the program, then, so be it. Anything to allow them the 'feeling' of being 'free' even for a moment to bolster their morale. It made for a happier research subject, and kept the researchers on their toes and appreciative of those subjects they were there to study.

Penn wearily looked to Mina's Cheshire Cat grin, and wondered, as she whispered to her nocturnal friend, "What do you know about all of this?"

"Oh, not much.", Mina continued to smile. She passed the note to Penn, now that the grown-ups' were properly arguing amongst themselves, Talmedge having been roped in as referee.

"What's this?", Penn moved to open it, but, Mina put an icy hand atop the warm one, halting her friend from learning too much, too soon. "You look like you could use a vacation."

Penn frowned a smile to Mina, "Consider it your passport."  
"What are you talking about?", Penn nearly hissed as she whispered.

Mina shushed her as the difficulty between the administrators was resolved. Nate now rounded on Mina. He was feeling a new wave of anger surging as he had seen out of the corner of his eye the Vampiress and the Pilot whispering together.

"Well, missy! I hear you were the one we have to thank for losing nearly four more hours of priceless data!"

"I apologize Nate, I must be more careful where I step.", she smiled, revealing only the tips of her deadly fangs. Her eyes also were going a bit red', indicating that Nate was the one who should be watching his step.  
For a man who spends most of his time arguing with people, Nate had been careful up to this point to not anger

Mr. Harker's widow. He shivered as she smiled up at him in what would have ordinarily been an apologetic way. However, being that she was whom she was… Well, such was the vast difference between the way he treated Penn and Mina. The forward thinking vampiress simply sat, almost too still, however, he knew that in the flicker of an eyelid, she could be on him and draining him before anyone could have stopped her.

Nate cleared his throat audibly, looked down and pretended to smooth his tie, as he murmured,

"Well, just don't let it happen again!"

"I'll be most careful, in future, I assure you.", Mina smirked, happy to needle the Security Chief a bit more by getting the last word in. She detected she'd struck her mark as his face raised to hers with a most distasteful wince and one of the deepest blushes she'd ever seen!

On the Nautilus

Henry Jekyll stood on the con of the Nautilus, the blue sky the shaded of brilliant turquoise. He watched from afar as Dorian Gray continued his incessant wooing of the auburn haired vixen, and scientist, Mina Harker.  
"Ain' she somethin'?", a disembodied voice came from within a long black leather coat and ridiculously wide brimmed hat. "What I wouldn't give ta have her teeth ticklin' my nether regions – "

Jekyll smiled to himself. "I've heard that men line up to give her a pint of their best to her, just for the experience."  
From within him, the beast growled, "Give her anything she wants, Henry, just so long as we get what we need from her!"

Attempting a fake cough, Jekyll pushed his alter ego further into the dark reaches of his troubled mind, as an odd sensation of foreboding continued to nag at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Upon a Time Traveler

Chapter Four

Capitan Nemo stood next to Henry Jekyll while Rodney Skinner minus his face paint stood next to Jekyll on the pretense of getting a bit of sun. In truth, Nemo had hoped to alleviate some of the symptoms of cabin fever beginning to brew amongst those not yet acclimated to living on a submersible vehicle for long periods of  
time.

"As you can see, doctor - ", he gestured expansively, "we have a veritable apothecary at your disposal. There's nothing the sea lacks. I wonder sometimes if the populations on land know that they owe much to the Mother Ocean."

Henry ducked his head for a moment attempting to drown out the still salivating Hyde.

"Yes, I see that.", he met the eyes of the Warrior. "Most impressive."

Nemo fixed Jekyll with a concerned gaze and spoke softly, "You appear worried, doctor. Is there cause to be concerned for our safety?"

Henry knew the veiled implication under the well-meaning care that Nemo was displaying. The physician shook his head gently, "No, I merely – " He broke off his explanation, searching for the verbiage that would convey his ominous foreboding without implicating his other personality.

"Well, speak up man, is there or isn't there?"  
Henry nearly sputtered his answer, "It's not from me." He let out an exasperated sigh, "Not from 'him', either." Another sigh, and a wincing of pain as he tried to now focus his eyes out towards the glittering oceanic horizon. Diamond-like peaks sparkled atop the blue-green quartz liquid that filled the underwater canyons, and housed more life within it's womb than most humans could have ever comprehended.

It hurt Henry to try and maintain his gaze too long upon the beauty before him. But, it also hurt to see the distrust in the eyes of the philosopher-warrior as well.

"Then, who would it be, mate?", came the Cockney thief's question.

"I don't know – I only – I don't know how to explain it."

Mina's bat-like hearing picked up the anguish in her friend's voice, and leaving Dorian to pine for her to adore him properly, she crossed the con deck to see if there was something she could do to assist a compatriot in the medicinal arts.

Gently, she slipped between Henry and Nemo, nodding reassuringly to the Capitan, then stinging Dorian's ego by giving the sometimes demented doctor her full, caring attention. "What is it Henry?"

He blushed deeply, now embarrassed that his panic attack had drawn her so completely.

"I – I'm not sure.", he had to admit.

"Can you help him?", Nemo touched the vampiress' elbow.

"Yes.", she quickly noted the situation that Henry was enduring. "But, might I suggest we adjourn below? I want him as comfortable and unaffected as possible."

"Good then.", came the booming voice of Quatermaine. "I'll just keep Tom here, busy for a bit longer!"

"Heck, sir, I can't wait to find out how good a shot you really are!", the young agent was engaged in a friendly bet to see just who was going to hit the farthest target. He hoped against hope that he'd win. Not so much for what he would receive out of the bet. He just wanted to keep the prized pocket knife that he put up against the  
elder hunter's stake!

"Well, I can't imagine ow I could be of service, ere, so I'll just take my leave now, thank you.", an invisible hand reached up to casually doff his hat to the trio and he added as he departed, "Hello Dorian. Care to make a littl' wager of your own?"

A deck of cards simply appeared' from a pocket in the long black coat and began shuffling' themselves!

"No, thank you.", the Immortal languidly drawled. "I have rather important business of my own to conduct."  
At this last, he put a hand in the crook of Mina's arm, pulling her by her flexed elbow.

"You're not going to take all evening with him, are you?"

Nemo stepped in to correct any misapprehensions that Dorian harbored. "If she does it will be of no consequence to you!"

Mina fairly purred to the Capitan, while holding Dorian's impugned glare. "I couldn't have said it any better myself."

"I'm sorry – I apologize", now all eyes were again on Henry. "I didn't mean to be such a bother. I'm actually feeling much better."

"Nonsense.", Mina gently dismissed any further attempts to dissuade her from seeking the answers to her questions in Henry's unconscious mind. "I have the greatest faith that we'll be able to help you as soon as we can get to the main parlor."  
She turned to Nemo for confirmation that this would be allowed.

"By all means, Mrs. Harker, you have my word that no disruptions will be tolerated. You have my complete assurance on that."

She turned a pale face to the paler physician, and smiled, "There then, that's settled."  
She held out her gloved hand to take Henry's arm and, flushing slightly, he cocked his elbow for her. The bestial side of him drooled and grinned, with a leer in his voice, "She's smiling at Me, Henry. It's Me that she's wanting right now."  
Putting a hand to his temple, Jekyll again grimaced, both in pain and embarrassment. What if 'he' came out right there, in front of her? What if she had to harm him in order to protect herself from 'him'?  
They arrived at the entrance of the room and Henry smiled tightly to Mina, and bade Nemo wait, "May I ask, Capitan, one favor from you?"

Placing a hand on the scabbard of his ornate sword, Nemo frowned, "How is it that I may assist you?"

Haltingly, Henry stepped forward, "I'd appreciate it, very much, sir, if you would – "

"Yes?", Nemo encouraged the doctor.

"If you would, sir, I'd appreciate it very much – could you – monitor the procedure?", Jekyll felt a fool for asking, but, he knew the power that Hyde could wield over him.

"I'm not sure if –", it was Nemo's turn to gaze to Mina with a question in his eyes.

"What is it, Henry?", Mina voice soothed him, as Edward egged him on. "Yes, Henry, tell her. Tell her Everything we've ever dreamt of doing to her!"  
Henry struggled on to make himself clearly understood, "It's just – what if – what if 'he' gets out? I don't wish to alarm you, or anyone."

Mina again moved to reassure him, "I promise you, Henry, I can look after myself. I've been doing it for years."

Mina good-naturedly played along with his stalling tactic.

"But, I –", Henry tried to warn her.

Nemo cleared his throat to intervene. "I shall happily attend your session with Mrs. Harker, if you wish, doctor. But, only if she assures me that it will not interfere."

Mina suddenly understood Henry's concern. She couldn't help but smile to herself. Here he was, branded a dangerously insane if not outrageously progressive 'thinker', outcast by 'polite society' and considered 'intolerable' to the Royal House until such time as They needed Him! And, here, he felt naked in her presence. She averted her eyes so Henry couldn't detect the mischief in them, as she replied to the resplendent Warrior.

"Oh, no, Capitan, I think it would be most suitable that you should chaperone.", she again smiled, and this time, she simply dazzled Henry with her caring and concern for the proper protocol to be observed.

The three entered and Nemo closed the doors shutting out the rest of the crew and his guests.AsMina removed her stylish coat,she directed Henry to bring another of the fine leather chairs to that spot, she requested Nemo to put out the majority of the lights in the room.

Nemo gave a small bow and proceeded to extinguish all but three of the flickering sources of illumination.As she removed her hatpin from her intricate bun, Minaindicated to Henry how the chairs needed to be arranged. As Henry was angling them properly, she thought better of just leaving the hat pin 'too available' for use if Hyde wised to attempt anymischeif. So, removing the delicate brim of her hat, she found a 'hidden' spot along the hat band and made certain it wasn't visible to the naked eye.

Smoothing any stray wisps languishing on her forehead, andmissing the ones just kissing the back of her neck, Mina further instructed the good doctor.

"Now, Henry, put those two as close to each other, almost facing, as you can."

"Like this?", he asked for her guidance as he placed them where she'd instructed. They were so close to each other their knees would nearly touch!

"Yes, doctor. I think that will be sufficient.", she smoothed her skirt and prepared herself. Just how far would Edward allow her to go into Henry's mind? Would there be unforeseen consequences? She was resigned to the fact that Hyde would make his presence very well known and more than likely 'felt'!

Henry sat in the chair dutifully attempting to calm his mind when Mina turned to him, and situating herself in the chair opposite him, bid him, "Please, doctor, remove your jacket and loosen your tie."

A hand raised to his throat, and he frowned to Nemo, "I beg your pardon?"

"Please, Henry, it will help you to relax.", Mina softly nudged.

Realizing that he wasn't going to outsmart her by feigning inability to be hypnotized, he reached for the knot that was tightly tied just below his large adam's apple. Now, he stood and slid his sinewy arms out of the tight sleeves that marked the fashions worn by the modern Victorian gentleman.

"Now, then,", Mina gestured to the dimpled leather chair. "Please, be seated."

He did as instructed and Mina leaned forward, attempting to look deeply into his dark blue eyes.

"Here.", she suggested lightly, "Look into my eyes."

Now, it was Henry's turn to feel alarm towards the darker side of a friend. He instantly sought a verdict from Nemo.

Nemo nodded once to convey his approval of Mina's suggestion, and reassurance that he would be there to protect Henry should Mina's darker urges over take her in the proceedings. Still exhibiting trepidation, Jekyll turned to face Mina.

Her voice was lightly soothing and fairly purred with otherworldly enticement, "Now, then, this is a technique I used to assist Sigmund Freud. Until three months ago, he was enduring a most dangerous cocaine habit."

Watching her carefully as she attempted to gain access to his subconscious, Henry queried, "If I – "

"Do not worry, Henry. You are in capable hands and you have friends here who wish you nothing but good.", Mina heard an edge come to her voice that she tried to quell. When she still sensed hesitation in him, she spoke with a greater force in her gentle voice, "Here, doctor."

It worked; the sound of imperiousness caused him to cease any protest, and as a dutiful subject of the realm, he turned his face completely to her. Her vampiristic nature was unleashed and she was able to cause him to sway towards her.

Instantly, he was under her power.

She sighed slightly, and looked to Nemo who was watching the process intently. She nodded once to him to indicate that the doctor was well and truly 'accessible' to her questions. Nemo nodded back his approval of her technique, "What is it that causes you distress?"

"Fear of disgrace.", Henry's voice strained.

She looked to Nemo. "Perhaps I should have been more specific."

Now, she sighed, "What is the specific fear you had as you looked out to the sea this afternoon?"  
"I don't know how to explain it. I feel a presence will be set amongst us. One that is not of our time or of our earth."

"He's mad.", Nemo hissed a whisper to Mina.

Mina wasn't as quick to dismiss this information. "Why do you feel that Henry?"

"Because I told him of her!", Edward growled!

Mina sat back. She was stunned to see the eyes snap open, bulging and nearly as blood shot as her's would be in the midst of a hunt. But, he sat still, encased and imprisoned, as he was in Jekyll's body.

"What do you mean, Edward?", far from showing her fear, Mina held her composure well enough to fool the sensitive nose of Hyde.

"She came to me. Of her own volition. A body of rare –", he licked his lips as if describing a delicacy. Finally, a single word summed up Hyde's assessment. "Dexterity."

His eyes fluttered and then, rose, only half-lidded, as if attempting to conjure her now. "A spirit of fire and a soul of innocence. She is a warrior, much like you, Nemo. But, of a different time and place."

Mina now could not understand for the life of her just what the darker half of Jekyll was playing at. Now, Hyde's eyes opened wide as they trained themselves on Mina's quizzical frown. "And, it will be you, Mrs. Harker who has been kind enough to guide her to me!"


	5. Chapter 5

Once Upon a Time Traveler

Chapter Five

"You are mad, sir.", Nemo interjected, his hand at the ready, should Mina need his assistance.  
"Heh, heh, heh.", Edward continued to leer. "You think I'd allow that half-man to completely control me? Never."

"I warn you, sir!", Nemo insisted.

But, Mina placed a delicate hand upon the rich cyan blue sleeve, "I understand you Edward, but, you are not needed at this time."

"Heh?", the giant within Jekyll grunted his question.

"Sleep now. Sleep.", Mina made full eye contact with Hyde and being that Jekyll hadn't imbibed the potion to facilitate Hyde's complete transformation, Edward was left with only one choice. To obey the vampiress' order.

The reddened lids closed, and became Henry's again. Within a heartbeat, a light moan escaped his full lips, as his tortured body finally seemed to relax.

Mina composed herself and glanced her appreciation to Nemo in a wordless smile.

Mina guided Nemo away from the reposed form Henry, "What do you think he meant?", Mina asked.  
Nemo scowled towards Henry, just over Mina's shoulder, "How can one unravel the ravings of a mad man?"

"He didn't seem mad. It was as though he was certain of some – ", Mina searched for the appropriate words, but none would come. Nemo provided, "Future event?"

"How could it be?", Mina's mind was already awhirl trying to sort out the different possibilities.

"We must remain ever vigilant. If Hyde is feeling kinship with this interloper, then, it could be treachery, at best."

"A presence will be set amongst you –", Mina repeated the prediction, as if in a daze.

"A female from the sound of it.", Nemo reminded her.

In the chair, Henry stirred. He began to awaken, on his own. Mina hastened to see to him.

"Are you well, Henry?", Mina appeared every centimeter the supportive friend again.  
Jekyll looked up and smiled shakily, "I heard what he said."

"Did you now?", Nemo queried.  
Jeykll shrugged, "There's not much that I'm left out of – it's his way of punishing me."  
"I see.", Mina observed coolly. "So, you've been having these – these – visitations, as well?"  
"I don't know what you'd call them. I simply know that several evenings ago, I became aware of an odd – presence – in my – sleep.", Henry confessed with an awkward askance.  
Mina appeared alarmed, but, cautious, "Is this presence here, now, Henry?"  
"No.", he shook his head, and focused on a bright color in the lavish oriental carpet.  
"When will she arrive?", Nemo inquired.  
"I don't know.", Henry's voice edged with his frustration.  
"That's alright, Henry.", Mina had to admit defeat. "Go rest up. Dinner will be in a few hours."  
Shakily,Henry stood and reached for his jacket, as he practicallywhispered his apology, "If I knew anything more than I do, I'd tell you."

He met Mina's eyes for an instant before feeling the blood rush to his face. Looking down again, he softly said, "You know that, don't you?"  
"Yes, Henry, I do.", Mina reassured him.

Henry sheepishly looked to Nemo, who still appeared to have questions of his own. "Thank you – for – well; thank you." He bobbed his head once, and made a bee-line for the door.

Mina looked to Nemo with a smothering sense of what was to "be".

The air was rife with dread hanging between them. Unspoken thoughts, worries and anxieties would only gather strength in their utterance, so each kept quiet, for the time being.

To the untrained eye, it would have seemed that Henry hadn't experienced much in the way of physical exertion during his hypnotic interview with Mina. However, it was also true that Edward Hyde had made something of an  
unprecedented appearance without the doctor downing any of his formula. That was unnerving enough, yet, he doubted that any would know of the Herculean strength he had to muster to keep Hyde from actually taking him over. He didn't want them to know.

The less they had to fear, the less chance that it would come true. Discretion being the better part of valor, he was content to have them think that Hyde had been controlled by Mina. That evening, at dinner, he was surprised to see them all assembled. He'd thought he would make an appearance of his own, to show that there were no ill effects from that afternoon's event'. He was a bit embarrassed that Mina should have seated herself next to him. It was both an honor and a discomfort to have the lovely vampire so close to him.

True to form, the curious Skinner was the first to speak up, glancing at the two of them seated together he asked, wholesale, "So, wha's it lik'? She put you go into a dream world wif' her powers, lik' they' say? "  
Surprisingly, before either Henry or Mina could answer, young Sawyer spoke up, breaking the awkward silence, "I'd reckon it's more like a sleep walk'. My cousin Sid used to do that. Drove my Aunt Polly to fury somethin' fierce."

"Must've been quite exciting.", Quatermaine observed wryly, cutting into his thick filet of dilled bass.

"Naw," Tom began, piercing a fork full of sautéed sea kelp, "Nothin' more'n he got into the chicken coop thinkin' he was climbin back inta his own bed."

"Sounds lik' it must've been excitiin' for the chickens.", Skinner jibed.

"Yep,", the youth swallowed heartily. "I'll allow it must'a been from the squawkin' we heard comin' from the hen house!"

Most of the table eased with good-natured laughter at the thought of a young boy frightening the chickens with his somnambulistic presence, to disenfranchise a hen or two from her nest, "'S how he came to notice he wasn't in the house. They about scared the life outta him worse'n any prank I ever got ta play on him!", Tom grinned mischievously at the memory of Sid Sawyer's frightened pudgy face as the boy made a hasty retreat to the house from the attack made by the territorial roosters guarding their harem of hens. "My Aunt Polly reckoned she was gonna rename each and every one of those three ornery roosters.", he pronounced decisively.

"Oh?", Quatermaine knew what was coming, but, he was having far too much fun in Sawyer's recounting of it to stop him.

"Yessir. In one night they went from bein' known as Leopold, General Grant, and Mr. Lincoln to bein' just plain ol' Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner!", Sawyer basked in the enjoyment of the moment. Again, polite chuckles were heard up and down the table, save for poor Dorian, who'd already been ignored enough, by the statuesqueMrs. Harker, for his liking.

Even Henry was able to modestly enjoy the joke. Now, Dorian moved to say something that he hoped would spark a sour response from Sawyer, "I've heard that you Americans are inordinately attached to your livestock."

Mina now spoke up to hopefully heal any sting Sawyer may have felt from this king of the debauchers' passing judgment on him!  
"Dorian, you of all people.", Mina smirked. "I'm surprised – you're hardly the one qualified to cast dispersions."

"At least I have the good taste to keep my – dalliances – within the same species.", Dorian drawled.  
"Do you?", Mina let her fangs peek out again from under her unnaturally red lipped smile, wondering if it would cause too much of a stir for her to transform into a wolf or an entire swarm of bats to illustrate her query.

Dorian quickly cleared his throat, and reached for his wine glass, pretending thirst.

Mina comforted any wounds that Tom's ego may have endured with a suggestion, "One day, you must write down an accounting of your life for us."  
Tom nodded in agreement. "Yes'm there was this fella – goes by the name of Clemens."

Sawyer shook his head attempting to recall the first name. "Yeah – Sam, that's it. He was wantin' to have me tell him some of my stories. Said it'd make for right good readin'. That's if the tales weren't too tall."

But, Mina pooh-poohed this idea, "Nonsense, no one could tell your life's story better than you!"

She stifled another giggle as Dorian now simply rolled his eyes in disgust.

"'Ow abou' my story, Mina?", Skinner had deigned to dress' for dinner, such as it was. White paint covered his hands, neck and face. Thankfully, clothing covered the rest. His beard showed through the paint, and only the lips could be seen to smile, as there was nothing' visible in his mouth! The voice, however, was as lascivious as always, "Care to hear it? It's a real bodice ripper, it is."

"I'm afraid I have much work that awaits my attention, Mr. Skinner, but, I'm sure that you'll find an eager audience awaits you, should you ever put pen to paper.", she tried to gracefully sidestep the issue.

Skinner raised his wine glass to her with a cocked head in a silent toast as a gesture of thanks for her suggestion. He was almost desperate to learn what it would take to attract her. He was, indeed, not above putting on any form of act necessary to receive the faintest hint of a smile. Truth was, he was nearly as irritated as Gray was, that Sawyer had lucked out this evening. And, a bit jealous that Jekyll had been allowed to gaze into her twin pools. Ah, yes, and her eyes weren't bad' either! He smirked a bit as he raised the glass to his whitened lips.

Quatermaine and Nemo stood nearby, enjoying a brandy together, as the conversation had dwindled at the table.  
Seeing Mina preparing to stand, Henry stood also, and held her chair for her. It would be a comfortable, and genteel way to segue to a hasty retreat. Henry now took this break in the conversation to quietly say, to Mina primarily, "I think I'll retire for the evening."

Nemo overheard this and glanced to Mina significantly. The doctor's dream state had taken on new meaning with the event of Edward's startling revelation. The drawn face of Jekyll caused her to soften, "Certainly," she smiled, "You're mind will be most refreshed in the morning. Then, perhaps we can sort out any further – questions that have been left wanting answers."

Henry now hesitantly offered his elbow to Mina, and she, smiled and accepted the escort. The usually tormented doctor made his hasty escape as only a cultured and refined gentleman of the time could. By offering his arm of escort to a woman.

Mina had kindly enough granted him sanctuary from any further speculation or dinner conversation, and asked no further intrusion on his mind. When, her door carefully closed, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Hastily, he made his way to his own accommodation. Gratefully, he grasped the doorknob to his cabin. He was amazed he'd made it this far without fainting or transforming. He closed the door behind him and locked it, murmuring a prayer of thanks to be alone – well – as alone as he got – or could be. His hand flew to the knot in his tie and his other hand began tugging at the buttons on his waistcoat.

"What's it to be tonight, Henry?", Hyde slurred. "Wenches and wine? Or, perhaps a proper pillage?"  
Edward Hyde routinely replayed choice exploits for Henry as the doctor fitfully slept. Keeping Henry weak was what kept Edward strong.

"Nothing tonight, but, sleep!", Henry declared as he now sat on the side of the bed, his right boot coming off as his left boot already sat under the bed.

"Aw, Henry, that's no fun. I've spent all this time thinking about what I could show you.", removing his best linen dress shirt, he uncharacteristically tossed it onto the back of a nearby chair. Then, he reached for the top button of his trousers.

"Or, do you fancy a visit from her'?", Edward's voice positively hummed in his ear. He could hear Hyde salivating in anticipation, "I wonder if she's out there, now – "  
Henry halted abruptly. He said nothing to confirm or deny his desire to see her in his dreams that night. He simply continued his frenzied preparation for bed, and sleep.

Edward chuckled suggestively, "Ah, yes, I'm suddenly quite eager to be abed myself."

Henry moved to turn out his bedside lamp, and hissed a whispered order to the brutish giant. "Go to sleep!"  
Edward gutturally chuckled as Henry slid beneath the fresh sheets.

Quatermaine and Nemo relaxed with a chess game in the parlor after Tom, Skinner and Dorian had retired to their cabins as well. Allan attempted to decipher the inscrutable expression of Nemo. He tested each avenue open to him, but, try as he may, no response was given to any of his three tactics.

"Damn it, man, how can I play you if you don't participate?", Quatermaine finally growled.

Nemo was unmoved. "I beg your pardon, Mr. Quatermaine. It was my understanding that it is considered the mark of an amateur to grant others the courtesy of an expressive response to moves."

Not that the elder hunter could have exactly told just what' expression the turbaned Pirate cum Captain was wearing under all his facial hair.

"Agh!", Quatermaine exclaimed disgustedly, laying down his black king. It wasn't any fun playing against an opponent who would refused to be deposed.

Then, Quatermaine saw something else that caused him to inwardly seethe. Nemo smiled. His dark eyes narrowing as his white teeth blazed next to his dark full beard.

"You rascal! You tricked me!", Quatermaine didn't know whether to laugh or be insulted that he'd been had' so easily.

"My dear Quatermaine. You forget the first rule of battle.", Nemo chided him. "Never let your opponent know what you're thinking."

Uncharacteristically, a deep chuckle came from the Rouge Prince.

"Well, you've got me there.", Quatermaine conceded, as he sat back apparently pondering the board, thus far. However, Nemo could see that the board wasn't the only thing the Adventurer was pondering.

"Ah,", Quatermaine attempted to approach the subject, "What can you tell me about Jekyll's – ah –", he didn't know how to refer to the hypnosis session Mina administered that afternoon.

"Ah, yes. The assistance Mrs. Harker administered was most illuminating indeed.", the turbaned Captain allowed.

"What happened?", Quatermaine turned his attention to his brandy as Nemo moved to answer.

"Edward Hyde came out and delivered what I would presume to be a dark warning of sorts.", he fixed Quatermaine with a warning look.

Quatermaine nearly coughed on his brandy. "What?", his voice boomed through his massive chest.

"Do not alarm yourself, my friend.", Nemo wanted no upset to alarm the fragile doctor.

"Don't alarm myself?", Quatermaine could not believe his ears. The swarthy savage may have gotten himself a ship of fair repute and learned many things, but, he doubted that Nemo could control a fully functioning Hyde should the situation warrant, "What should I do? Clap the man on the shoulder and say Well done?'", Allan challenged the regal warrior.

"I do not know how he is doing it, but, Jekyll is growing stronger in his control of the beast within himself. ", Nemo leaned forward as he made his point. "The afternoon, only Hyde's voice was allowed to surface. Nothing else."

"That's because he hadn't the formula in him.", Quatermaine reasoned.

Nemo moved to clarify the situation, "The legend of Edward Hyde is not new, sir. I have done extensive research, and from what I am able to deduce, once the formula has been administered, it is capable of transmuting the personage in question, only if they allow it!"

Quatermaine countered, "So – What? We're to dance around this man because he could' unleash this creature any time he chooses?"

"Not at all, sir. I am saying that he is attempting to control himself, and with that control shall come balance to his psyche, and thus his anatomy.", Nemo now knew that the Explorer was on the same page as he.

Quatermaine sat back and again pondered his brandy, "I hope you're right, Captain. We can't afford any missteps here."

"Would you care to know of the warning, or not?", Nemo attempted to draw Quatermaine's attention back to the moment.

"Well, what did the beast have to say?"

"It seems we are to be the host to a visitor who is neither of this time or place."

"Well, that's certainly clearly stated, isn't it?", the sarcastic remark did seem to hold more than a kernel of truth to it.

"Yes, I will admit to a certain amount of frustration as well.", Nemo allowed, "However, I put myself and my crew on warning that whomever shall arrive, however they arrive, they are not to be trusted. If Hyde knows of this person, then, in truth, it may bode ill for us, after all."

"Let the interloper come, Nemo, I'm not afraid of him.", Quatermaine gazed deeply into the golden brown depths of the brandy before him.

"I would not say that it was a masculine visitor we are to receive.", Nemo carefully spoke.

"What?", Quatermaine was astounded. "That Harker woman is enough female on board as far as I'm concerned!"

Nemo quickly moved to correct Quatermaine's view. "This is not an ordinary woman, my friend. She is, from all accounts – "

"Accounts given to us by a demented aspect of a hopeless addict, may I say!", Quatermaine wasn't tolerating the news very well. "From all accounts,", Nemo patiently continued, "She is far above any of the standard of the day."

"Hmmph! So says Hyde!", Quatermaine fairly spit the words.

Nemo stroked his beard in reflection. "He said, She is much like you Captain.' I'm most intrigued to know what he meant by that."

"Oh, so you think she may be a bearded sword carrying philosopher?"

"It would be most unwise to dismiss any information given to us by the only person who has intimate knowledge of necessary details!", Nemo warned with a glare in his dark eyes.

Quatermaine sighed, realizing that Nemo was, by far and away, correct, "I will not pretend to like it.", Quatermaine was adamant. "But, as there is nothing, apparently, that I can do about it, I must – ", he was loath to speak the words, "Accept it."

"You are most gracious.", Nemo bowed slightly, "Apology accepted."

Quatermaine shot a startled glance cum glare to the swarthy prince, who now smirked with ill hidden glee.

Inwardly Quatermaine had been recollecting the number of friends, compatriots, lovers and spouses, that had passed before his present day now'. Such was his longing to end his yearning, he was astounding himself that he would embrace any fight with an inner glee. Never to be allowed death.', he thought. Sadly, to him, it almost seemed a paradise out of reach. To be with those whom he'd loved and lost. Just to see them again. To finally rest'.

He sighed and stood, his boots creaking with the movement, "I'm going on to bed.", he announced.

Nemo stood and offered his hand. "A game well played, sir. Very well played." Quatermaine smiled ruefully, "You're only saying that because you won!"

Nemo smiled and nodded, a twinkle sparkling in his eye. "Which time, sir?"

Henry's legs slid smoothly on the Egyptian Linens. The crisp smell enveloping him, comforted him, strangely. His eyes soon twitched in REM state, such was his exhaustion, and Edward, unheard by Jekyll, chuckled again.

"My sweet. Where are you?" Edward whispered.  
Henry could feel strength returned to his body. His hands, longer than wide, flexed as he dreamt. His hands, Penn thought. How they looked to be made for caressing, and for being caressed by.

In her bed, the chrononaut slept, a smile beginning to form on her lips.

Mina had been certain to prove that any malfunctions could not be traced back to her. In fact, Olga herself, had mentioned that Frank Parker had never been subjected to the indignity of his dream state being monitored. Nate had countered that even Parker hadn't been as "unhinged" as "that female chimpanzee".  
But, none of that mattered now. Not at this moment. She knew nothing of 'how' she arrived at their meeting place.  
But, she was now well acquainted with the image of the man with the red rimmed eyes, furtive gaze and soft voice. Oh, yes. She'd heard him. Heard everything that he'd never allowed himself to say to any other. And, he didn't have to hear her voice to know what was in her heart.

Such was their connection, she moved as he did, when he did. He, in turn, held her, caressed her, and moved with her as if they were one. For what seemed hours; no – minutes – no; a blissful gone in a moment' eternity, they stood, swaying to unheard music. Music that came from their souls enraptured and entwining with each other.

His hands smoothed her hair and lifted her chin to him. He delved into her wide, dark eyes and found his own soul deep within her. The soul that he'd lost when his curiosity had spirited it away, and left in it's place a tortured shell that housed Hyde. Wordlessly, she put her head onto the highest part of his surprisingly well muscled chest. His heart pounded in her ear. It thrilled her to hear its rhythm, feel his breath cause it to rise and fall against her face. She turned her face towards the sound and smelled his linen shirt.

No tie bound his neck. And, the pearl buttons were undone just enough to smell his skin. It was as if he was free' of the constraints he placed upon himself in polite' society. It was frightful for him, to be without his bounds', but, thrilling to know that she was willing to follow where he would lead, and indeed, she would lead him where he'd always dreamt of treading. He breathed her in, and found the perfume of her hair and skin. Drinking her essence again, as though he'd been thirsting for her for years.

Henry's breathing deepened, became more intense as the breath from her nostrils tickled his skin. Looking up to see that her exploration was having the desired arousal, she opened his shirt ever so slightly, finding the spot between his pecs, she kissed him open mouthed and released her aroused moan onto his breast bone.

He felt himself rising – aching. Henry, in his luxuriant bedding moaned ever so lightly. "Yes, Henry, yes!" Edward encouraged his fleshly host to remain in the deepest slumber he'd allowed the doctor to have yet. "She wants you. She wants us!"

It surprised Edward that he was well satisfied to experience this sort of union in a secondary capacity. Yet, he knew that Penn was such a prize that no one man would do for her. However, they, Henry and Edward together, were the perfect man for such a woman!

Penn was melting into his body, finding arms that were stronger than her own holding onto her as if fearing she would be torn away from him, and eager to keep her in his embrace. She looked up at him, and he turned his face downwards to her. Again, they kissed. Deeply, longingly, and building gently, yet intensely, in their passion.

His mouth soon found her neck, his lips suckling the dimple of her collar bone, her body shivering in it's surprised acceptance of – Penn awoke bolt upright drenched in sweat! Red lights were strobing everywhere and the main alarm had been tripped! A contingent of soldiers thrumped' past her door and the building shook!

Deep within Henry, Edward raged a storm of fury! Henry, in turn, rolled over in his bed, pulled the pillow next to him over his face, and moaned in grief to have yet again lost that fragile connection that bound he and she' sweetly together. Inwardly his shame for his need of her caused his eyes to well with longing.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Upon a Time Traveler

Chapter Six

Penn hurried into her flight suit. The green silks had been laying over the back of the chair next to her desk.

Swearing under her breath, she kept the thought of the handsome, obviously troubled, man in the back of her mind, attempting to focus. What could have caused the alarm to trip? What kind of mission would it be this time? Prevent an assassination? Prevent a possible world ending event? Alert a High Ranking Official's security team of a  
kidnapping plot?

As soon as the small contingent of men finished thundering past her sleep cell on their way to the sphere's launch pad, Penn hurried to the command conference room to get her flight orders.

There she was a bit chagrined to see Nate standing at the head of the table.

It was also rather comical to see everyone else there in their pajamas and robes. Sort of like a governmental sleep over. With grown ups. In their pj's. Standing up, but, somehow, still sleeping.

Nate was the only other one dressed for the day shift. He clicked the stop watch and announced to all assembled. "Good! Three minutes off of our best time!"  
Penn blinked for a minute, realizing that she had yet again been had' by the officious putz. Nate reached for the intercom and pressed the button, "Stand down. Dry run is Satisfactory."  
As if nothing had happened, the recruits began to file out of the sphere's main launch room. Everyone else, (Talmedge included!), began to whine, groan and complain. "Really, Nate, you should have warned us."

"Sir, it's my obligation to make sure this facility is running at top flight level." He looked around the room at the obviously run down, disheveled group. "How could I have run this test properly if I'd told anybody about it?"

"You wouldn't have been allowed to!", Penn interjected, her voice rising with real irritation.  
But, Nate glared at her, while speaking to the assembled group, "Even if y'all don't seem to care, I know I do! And, I know the American people are depending on us as well. Hell! Everybody's dependin' on us to come through should there be a disaster that calls for our intervention."

It was Olga's voice that rose, although she'd put her head down on the conference table, her eyes closed as though a kindergarten teacher had called for quiet time' , "Nathan, the people don't even know we exist, how could they be depending on us?"

"They may not know we exist Miss Volkovich, but, I can assure you, they're dependin' on us just the same!"

Penn could take it no longer! She lunged at Nate and caught him sideways, "You Freaking Son of A Bitch!"  
As the requisite fight ensued, she stood up and lo and behold, Nate was stuck in a head lock!

"Sir! Sir!", Nate flailed his arms behind her. "You know what I did was for the best of the mission ops, sir!"

"How the hell can I be at my best' when you fuckin' exhaust me day an' night just because' you think you can get away with it!"  
He stopped struggling, and his arms hung limply at his side. It was an hilarious view. Nate's badly balding head caught the faint light of the room and was threatening to blind any who looked at it for too long with shiny bald spot glare'. Now, he was trying to regain any lost dignity, by attempting to sound intelligent with his bent posture, enduring Penn's lock down'.

"Sir? Is this really necessary?", Nate was looking for back up that wasn't coming.

"Don't ask me, Nate, I'm not the one who has to pilot the craft!", Talmedge was not-so-secretly enjoying the sight.

"Okay, That's It, Missy!", Nate began the struggle anew. His hands flying to Penn's toned triceps that flexed against his throat. "Siiirrrr!", Nate's voice box was being squeezed in response to his attempt to jimmy himself free.

"You just want me to screw up so Badly that I either Die or get somebody else killed? Is that it?", Penn found adreniline that she didn't know she had. In truth, it was payback for the second dreamus interruptus' that she'd

endured because of Nate's overzealousness. "You know what happens to people who get deprived of their sleep?"

"Siiiirrr!", Nate's voice went up another octive.

"They get Mean!", Penn emphasized this last word with another twist and flex' motion, which left her arm with a bit of beard burn, but, otherwise unharmed. She released Nate who put a hand to his neck and glared a hole into Penn's unflinching face.

Olga hid her smirk under her hand and as staid an expression as she could muster. Donavan put a hand to his mouth, barely stifling his own sputtering. He finally had turned away in an attempt to simply say he hadn't seen it'!  
Mina stood nearly in the corner, nearly in the darkness, out of the way of the fight and the other humans, and watched.

Yes, it was time. Penn wasn't going to last much longer. The outburst had been humorous, but, Nathan wasn't one to find humor in his come uppance. Talmedge stepped forward and intervened as only a patriarchal  
Mission's Leader could.

"Now, Penn, just try to relax, it was, after all, for the good of the mission.", Talmedge moved to his desk to retrieve a cigar from his humidor.

"Are you Kidding me, sir?", Penn struggled to keep her temper in the face of the kind hearted head of the Back Step Project, "Do you Know how dangerous it is to send an op into the field with less than –"

Talmedge interrupted her, gently insisting, "Now that this little demonstration is over, I suggest we all go back to bed."

Penn, however, wasn't to be silenced. "Sir, I understand Nate's concern, and it is commendable, however, this is the second night in a row. And, I have to say, I'm not the kind of person who can just go back to sleep after I've suffered a shock to my system such as the one I did when the alarm went off."

"Soldiers in the field don't usually Get eight to ten in a bed, Missy! They've gotta be sharp no matter what kind of circumstances they find themselves in!"

"Nate! This isn't a full on war! It's intervention! It's not like you can go back and try to win Viet Nam over! Okay? You can't go back and win one for the gipper! Just get a grip and let us get our rest while we can!"

Talmedge lit his cigar and said, "Well, Nate I've done everything I can do.", and prepared to step away. Best to let the children fight it out amongst themselves.

Nearly everyone else had filed out, not wanting to spend any more time with Penn's and Nate's on-going battle. He was prejudiced against the fact that a woman had been chosen, and she was prejudiced against the fact that he was prejudiced.

Mina stepped forward in an almost gliding motion. As the wrestling match threatened to begin anew, she spoke, "Nate."

Her voice caused both of their heads to turn, yet, Nate was the one who fell into her hypnotic gaze, "Go to bed, and let me speak with Penn alone."

"Yes, Ma'am.", he droned, like a zombie, and without a parting jibe or glare, he was gone.

Penn nodded to herself. "Cool trick, wish I could learn it. I'd send him off of a short pier."

Mina smiled to Penn mischievously, "Still not sleepy?"

"Not really.", Penn admitted, wondering if Mina was going to use vampire powers on her.

Mina smiled again, "Good. I need to tell you something important."

Penn crossed to the little refrigerator and pulled out an orange juice, "I can't wait. Is it something really good you got on Nate?"

Mina sighed, and waited for Penn to situate herself. "No." Mina began carefully. "How much do you know about me?"

Penn frowned her confusion. "What's there to know? You're Mina Harker, widow of Jonathan, survivor of an attack and transformation by Dracula."

Mina looked Penn in the eyes.

Penn backed up a bit, "Uh, you're not gonna – ", she began.

"No.", Mina chuckled lightly, "I need to tell you this. It might help you later."

As Mina recounted her time with the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Penn became more and more aware of the uneasy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. When Mina had finished, she sat upright and fixed Penn with a most serious expression. "I know that you've been having some very odd dreams lately."

Penn's furrowed brow deepened. "How would you know about that?"

"I'm the one who disabled the monitoring console.", Mina confessed flatly.

Penn glanced over each of her shoulders, making sure their conversation wasn't being over heard by human ears.  
"What?", Penn's whisper wasn't nearly as quiet as she had hoped and it startled her to hear the emotion in the one word.

"I did it so that you could continue whatever contact you were having.", the Vampiress offered.

"Do you know what kind of contact I was having?", Penn was now wondering if there were tapes stashed somewhere.

Mina softened. "If it's who I think it is, he will be most surprised as well when the two of you come face to face."

Penn felt completely confused by this last and waited for clarification which did not come.

Mina continued along her own path, "Do you remember the previous chrononaut ahead of you?"

Penn conceded, "I've heard of him."

Mina nodded, "Yes. Frank Parker."

"What about him?", Penn was now more curious that she felt safe to be.

"You remind me very much of him.", Mina noted.

"Thanks.", Penn replied not knowing if it was, indeed a compliment. "Forgive me for asking, but, is there a point to all of this?"

Mina tried to explain, "When they found Frank for the program, he was in the Mental Ward of the Veteran's Hospital."

Penn inwardly shivered as she realized the similarity Mina was referring to, "Have you ever wondered why they chose their pilots from such a place?"

"I'm not sure I want to know.", Penn had to admit.

"If the pilot in question is caught – or tries to extend their own lives past the point the government deems acceptable', and attempts to blow the whistle on the project –", Mina was carefully leading Penn in the direction she wished her mind to wander.

"Who better to have deniable credibility.", Penn concluded.

"Yes.", Mina sadly confirmed.

Penn chuckled bitterly. "Well,", she shrugged, "I was fairly certain it had to be something like that."

"Do you know why they chose you, specifically?", Mina prodded.

"Because I fit the flight suit?", Penn deflected.

"It was the way in which you wound up in the Mental Ward.", Mina softly reminded Penn.

"I see.", Penn glanced away, feeling new anger welling in her.

Mina then decided to let Penn in on another secret, "Do you know what happened to Frank Parker?"

Penn felt her throat closing, "He died in an accident."

Mina shook her head. "I assure you, what happened to Mr. Parker was no accident."

Penn nodded, silently acknowledging the dirty under-handedness of Nate, "I was pretty sure of it."

Mina stopped her from thinking too much further. "Penn. What I'm about to tell you now, you may not repeat to another person, if you want to live."

"I can't believe this. You want to debrief to me?", Penn again looked around, sensing a set up.

"Frank Parker is alive and well, I would assume – in Australia.", Mina was still reveling in her techo-lust with the sphere's capability.

"What?", Penn blinked hard as if trying to take it all in. Something was unknotting in Penn's stomach and she wasn't sure if it was something good'.

"That accident was no accident'."

"Oh, my god.", the entire weight of what Mina had accomplished was finally settling in on Penn's mental shoulders.

Mina carefully continued, "Most of the sphere came back, only he wasn't in it. I made certain the trajectory was sufficient to be out of the scope of the mission's control. As far as I know, he's living a good life as a sheep rancher in the mid 1950's."

"But, the –", Penn simply gestured to the large geodesic blue sphere still hoping that she wasn't right in believing what she was believing on the launch pad. She was beyond making any comprehendible utterances at the moment.

"Yes, I know; seven days; that's the farthest back that they can easily track the sphere. It doesn't mean that's the farthest it can go. And, it doesn't mean that it won't be found', eventually. It just means that that's as far back as they are willing to allow another person to go."

Penn turned her head to lean an ear in, silently begging repeating of the facts as known by Mina.

"Listen," Mina reached into her pocket and brought out two letters. "I want you to take these. One is addressed to me. It will identify you to me. I'll also tell you something about me, when the league was first being formed, that no one else, except those in the league would know of.", Mina shoved the other envelope into the stunned pilot's hand.

"This one is addressed to Allan Quatermaine. You're to give us both these letters the minute you regain consciousness."

"But, I – ", Penn was more confused than ever.

"Now, when you leave here, I want you to go straight to sleep. And, as for my little confession about Mr. Parker, you're to tell no one. Do you hear me? You tell no one, until the appropriate time, that we've spoken.", and just to make certain that the secret would be kept, Mina did something that she hoped wouldn't harm the chrononaut  
too much.

"But,", Penn asked as she unzipped the pocket at her flight suit's knee. She turned her face to Mina again, almost pleadingly, "How will I know - ?", Penn's eyes glazed over, and Mina leaned in and spoke in a whisper only a dog could have heard. A secret that only she and the other members of the league would know.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Upon A Time Traveler

Chapter Seven

Penn rolled lazily over in her bed. There had been no recurrences of the unusual dream which caused her heart rate to escalate, or her breathing to elevate. Just a simple dream of some people from the distant past sitting around a table, talking. It was rather odd, though. Usually whenever she had a dream she was usually' a participant in it. This felt more like viewing it on a screen. Alright, so having been a 'remote viewer' on that 'other' top secret project had left a lasting scar on her, but, this really was quite unusual. There had been 'that' man sitting there with that group of men…. And Mina… _What the hell is going on? _

Now, where she would have bet that Mina would have sensed her, she didn't, or if shd did, she didn't indicate one way or the other. Indeed, the only one who seemed at all aware of her presence was _that man, _that amazingly troubled, long-fingered, soft-handed man who could only seemed able to scowl his sense of irritated bemusement at her whenever they 'met'. It was odd, even though he was seated, he seemed to 'move' in the dream. She would lazily sidle over toward his general vicinity while that older man was talking in his baritone voice. Whenever she moved towards her 'Victorian Friend", he seemed to actually Evaporate, not entirely mind you, but, he'd 'move' away, fingers pressed to his brow as if both shielding himself from seeing her, and he, from being seen. Frustrating wasn't the word.

However, Talmedge's office had become a sort of battle ground. The atmosphere was very different. Where Penn was feeling frustration, Mina and Olga were taking their concerns regarding Nate's high-handed treatment of Penn to a higher court. Namely, to Dr. Talmedge.

A stand-off now ensued, wherein Talmedge was going to yet again, be made referee between the women and Nate.

"Now, sir, I ask you, what's the point of having an unannounced drill if you're goin' to announce it?", Nate was definitely on the defensive and moving swiftly towards an offensive.  
Olga interjected before Talmedge could reply, "Sir, I don't think that's the point that Mrs. Harker and I felt compelled to address here, today."  
"Indeed, it is not, sir.", Mina smoothly agreed.

Nate, now pushing the edges of his suit jacket past his pants pockets, placed his hands on his hips, and turned to scowl in Talmedge's direction, "Well, then, I think I've got a right to know why I was called in here!"

Talmedge motioned for Nate to park his rear in one of the comfortable chairs in front of the desk.

"Nate, I think what these two ladies here are trying to say is that our new chrononaut has had a lot to deal with, not just before she got here, but, with your prodding, since then!", Talmedge nodded as he acknowledged Olga's quick expression to add more information. "Yes, Ms. Volkovich, I know. I'm going to address that concern as well."

Olga seemed to stand down in her eagerness to clarify Talmedge's comment. Now turning to Nate, Talmedge asked the Security Chief, "You know where we secured Penn's assistance from, don't you?"  
"Same loony bin that you got Parker from, I'd expect.", Nate scoffed openly.  
Talmedge cleared his throat at the insensitive remark, "Yes – Um Nate, I don't think that's exactly the correct –" He cleared his throat again, finding the sadness almost insurmountable. "She was under treatment for a far different reason than Parker."  
"I swear, I don't know why you types keep going to the Animal Shelter for chrono chimps when we've got pilots with _pedigrees_ linin' up around the compound just _beggin'_ us to take them!"

Mina was far to sure of the answer to that question. Until such time as the craft and the project's mission could be made more 'palatable' to both the public and the Government 'suits' whom the public had actually _elected, _the project would remain under wraps, under ground, and under lock and key. And, they would continue to use 'disposables' to continue testing and 'tinkering' until the government got the 'attitude' of the country 'just right'.

At this particular point in time and history, 'fiddling' with the past was deemed a big 'no-no-. Until of course, the Republicans seized the office and decided to rid themselves of any 'opposition' that was hindering their particular agenda. That was to have been the True Test for the project, but, by that time those higher up than Talmedge and Ramsey would have written the orders for Talmedge's and Ramsey's 'retirements' as well.

Mina had witnessed such coups. In China, in Japan, nearly every country had endured it's own forms of hostile

take-overs. Russia was one which still made her shiver. Nicky had had no idea he was such an ineffective ruler. Like most of the royals, he had no clue just what was 'fair' for his people. And, hence, his family and those who would have ruled fairly were disposed of before they ever were given the opportunity to assist in healing the country's ills which had gone on for far too long.

Yes, the entire messy oil painted picture was there on display for anyone who could detect the brush strokes of destruction. However, she had an agenda of her own. One that she hoped would assist in meeting the specific needs of her Pilot friend, her League and Henry Jekyll simultaneously.

Again, Talmedge felt the need to motion Olga to try to remain calm,"Nate, about your disparaging remarks."

"What disparaging remarks?", Nate indicated in the direction of Penn's sleep chamber. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me, sir? Are you serious? Did you not even see what she did to me last night?"

"Having difficulty in confessing to being caught in a head lock by a woman?", Olga couldn't resist chiding.

"Oh, very funny, Volkavich!", Nate sneered. "She's just lucky 'cause she caught me unawares, is all."

Then, sensing he could earn some suck-up points, the Chief of Security added, to Talmedge, "I'd never hit a girl, sir."  
"Nathan!", Talmedge shouted so loudly that the guards on their posts, broke their watch momentarily to look to each other, wondering if Talmedge would feel better having them nearer.

Trying to beat the white 'spots' before his eyes, signaling his blood pressure rising dangerously, Bradley Talmedge desperately tried to regain control over the meeting, "The comments you've made in these recent months have been  
counterproductive at best, and damaging to the project and the pilot's effectiveness, at worst!"

"Nate, I would like to interject something here, as well.", Mina's icy tone demanded respect.

Instinctively, Nate prepared himself to meet a challenge to his authority. However, in his fit of anger he'd only just then remembered that Mina Harker was no 'mere' woman. This equated to a rather funny 'movement' on Nate's part. Nate's scowl now veered off from making that hypnotic eye contact with Harker's widow at the last minute. Quickly, he refocused his eyes on the floor, away from her power.

"What?", he nearly squealed, his self-recrimination evident.

"May I, Dr. Talmedge?", she looked to the elder man as she indicated Nate now unwillingly, though, only slightly subdued..

"Please do, Mrs. Harker.", he waved in Nate's direction.

Mina nodded, and continued, "You remember how it was that Penn came to our attention, don't you?"

"No, and I never asked.", Nate flatly stated. Now, feeling a bit more comfortable, Nate glared at Talmedge, "I don't like asking questions I don't wanna know the answers to!"

Then, casting the same glare towards Olga, Nate clarified, "I've found that I get to live a little longer that way!"

Mina now looked to Olga. Olga happily stepped up to the task to back her nocturnal friend up.

"How do you think your psychological read outs would fare if you'd endured the horrific events that Penn lived through?", Olga made the attempt to get Nate to see things from Penn's perspective. A not-so-successful tack in dealing with a true 'non-believer' like Ramsey.

"It's not relevant to our work here!", he insisted on stubbornly clinging to 'his' reality.

Mina nearly purred, "Oh, but, it is Nathan. She was perhaps one of the most clair-sentient remote viewers as well as one of the top psychic subjects that ever tracked any of our agents in the field. Why do you think securing her abilites with this project was such a coup for us?"

Suddenly, something struck a cord with Nate. "The Valkyrie Project?", he was stunned.

Olga smiled slightly to Mina knowing that the vampire had struck the right vein, (as usual!).

"But – That was a –", Nate began.

"A myth?", Mina finished for him.

Nate shrugged, "Well – As far as Black Out Ops goes." His head tossed back and forth for another way to present the fact, yet decided on the one word that said it all, "Yeah."

Olga couldn't help good-naturedly puncturing Nate again,

"Oh, like the existence of Vampires?", Mina once again smirked.

"Hey now! I don't go around drinkin' stuff outta folks like they were equipped with their own sippy straws!", he was pointing and backing up towards Talmedge.

"Why Mr. Ramsey, I don't do that either;", she smiled most broadly for effect while her feline-like fangs extended and the whites of her eyes darkened to Pigeon's blood red, "I have my own straws, thank you."

"Ahem!", Talmedge realized he needed to step up his game. While watching Nate in the midst of dumping in his shorts was a sight rarely seen, he was worried that the girls would take the game a bit too far, this time.

"Sir, I object to being looked at like the last juice box on a desert island!", Nate's defensiveness had returned him to 'reality'.

"The point is Nate –", Talmedge began, then winced, realizing that the puns were becoming infectious. "Sorry – ", he offered to Mina as Mina's and Olga's instantly contorted with constipated amusement. Just to show 'no hard feelings' she allowed Nate to see her fangs return to their more 'normal' retraction.

Talmedge ignored their attempts to suppress their mirth, not that he was upset, he just didn't see any reason to give Nate any more verbal ammunition against them.

The head of the Back Step Project pinched the bridge of his nose while speaking, "Penn McNeil was a part of a very sensitive detail. They were referred to as Guardian Angels. Can you imagine why that was Nate?"

Nate stood there doing his best impression of a confused Doberman. He furrowed his brows in a real frown, brought on by the pressure of concentration. Finally, he did a one shoulder shrug and shook his head in the negative.

Talmedge felt they were achieving some sort of headway as he continued, "It was because of remote viewers such as Penn, in there, that most of our agents in the field were spared being taken prisoner or being tortured. And, they were responsible for the location of several agents who were unable to communicate with us in any other way,  
effectively being a life line towards their rescue and recovery."

"What's that got to do with Penn's lack of marbles? What is she, some kind of burnout?"

Olga sighed, "It was revealed to me, through her physician at the hospital that what she was suffering from was as a direct result from actually discovering, and subsequently uncovering a plot against one of our own agents."

"You mean she protected a Russian agent?", Nate, as ever, got it screwed up.

"One of our American agents, Nate.", Talmedge felt compelled to answer.

"She was chased, almost literally from coast to coast in her quest to bring the truth to the right authorities.", Olga specified.

"C'mon, now, you mean this woman actually lived 'North by Northwest'?", Nate rolled his eyes and wondered just whose ass they'd pulled that story out of! He had a guess, and he really didn't care.

Talmedge looked to the women who now appeared to be very silent indeed.

"Penn – Ms. McNeil – psychically witnessed the murder of one of the agents she was responsible for – ." Talmedge's voice fought back his emotion. Anger, helplessness, and guilt fought for first place as he tried to remain objective.

"She was helpless to stop it, and didn't realize what was happening until the agent's safety had already been compromised.", Mina offered, actually amazed that she was able to bring herself to speak of it. Just because she was a vampire didn't preclude her from having very strong opinions and feelings where the people she cared about were concerned.

"Don't see how you can call her a very good psychic, then!", Nate shot back.

"These remote viewers weren't given combat information. Their only responsibility was to locate the agents. Link with their minds and guide them as they were ordered.", Olga's throat closed on her suddenly. "That was why she had such difficulty finding someone with the proper designation to intervene and get the program shut down.. But, that didn't happen until – ", Olga couldn't go any farther.

"Penn was forced to witness a murder that she was unable to prevent.", Mina concluded for Olga. "In fact, it had been the erroneous information that she'd been given that took the agent in question into danger."

"You mean, it really was an inside job?", Nate seemed to be having his doubts about more than just Penn's sanity just then. "And, she wasn't the one who – ?", Nate now realized that Penn had been the sacrificial lamb.

Why not? It served the public's best interest. What could be gained from pointing an accusing finger at those in the highest offices of the Government? No. Being whom she was, and better still, what she was – and add into the mix her daily psychological challenges just from harnessing all of that energy; both internally and externally, like some sort of Cosmic Communications Operator; and you'd have yourself a nice little patsy, ready for the media to massacre. 

"Yes.", Talmedge had recovered enough to confirm Nate's suspicions.

"You sure about this?", the Head of Security asked the Head of the Operation.

"Absolutely certain.", were Talmedge's only words on the subject now.

Nate shifted his stance, flinging the outer edges of his jacket forward and assuming a kick ass attitude.

"Well, what the hell we standin' around here for - ? Let's go get the sonofabitch!"

Talmedge raised a warning hand, and spoke, "It's no use Nate. Just after the incident, Penn was removed from the facility to the mental hospital. It was nearly three weeks after that when she was able to speak again."

"She was there for what - ?", Nate seemed to think to himself, "Two years?"

Now Nate was even further incensed. "I say we drag that brain-fried bimbo in here and have a little confab of our own!"

"Nathan!", Talmedge was in no mood to mince words. "Those are precisely the sort of remarks and just exactly the attitude you will cease immediately, or you will be forcibly retired."

Nate's dropped jaw met the murderous glare of Talmedge, "What?"

"You heard me, Nate."

"You're – you're – you're gonna pick – her – over me? Sir?", Nate was more than perplexed as he stood stammering.  
"She's got that intel somewhere in her fractured frontal lobe, and who knows just how close the bastard could be? How close? I can't believe you wouldn't wanna find out everything you could – Sir!", he just simply couldn't believe that they were going to let the scumbag get away…

"You know how to fly a craft Nathan? Are you willing to sit your butt down in sphere that uses alien technology and a controlled explosion, that could quickly become uncontrolled, to catapult it and you though the unseen time channels that ring the world? Are you willing to put your life on the line for total strangers just to be certain  
that the sun will come up tomorrow?", Talmedge's face was dangerously red, and Olga stood quickly and nearly ran to Talmedge's side taking his pulse as he continued.

He tried to shake her off, but, Olga insisted and fixed him with a glare as he continued to Nate, "To take that kind of a risk without looking for some ticker tape parade to greet you when you landed, every single time?"

Olga tried to use her softest voice as she gently warned, "Sir, I don't wish to alarm you – but, you really need to – ", she stumbled over her words as Talmedge turned yet another acidic glance askance towards her.  
Undaunted, the Russian physician continued, albeit, carefully, "Watch your temper."

Talmedge released a sigh through his flared nostrils and Olga darted glances everywhere but towards her superior officer. "Just saying – sir.", she beat a hasty retreat and resumed her seat.

"A month after she was hospitalized the facility was attacked. Only a handful of those employed to remote view and guard were still alive, though only technically. And, as a result, the project was closed, permanently.", Talmedge felt the best course was to let Nate in on nearly everything. No sense letting him go off on a mission of his own. It wouldn't have been the first time he'd gotten an embarrassing phone call about the old war horse's antics.

"You'll forgive me expressing my opinions, sir, but, I really don't think that it's safe to have someone like her entrusted with –" , Nate was doing his best to be diplomatic now. He Really didn't want to have to shoulder the responsibility of being the cause of Talmedge's stroke-out.

"That's the beauty of this Nate, if I'm wrong, you get to take over.", Talmedge now smiled to the Southerner, confident that he'd found a way to both salve the man's pride and give him something to look forward to.

"That's providing there's something left to take over, sir!", Nate sarcastically added.

Nate was still struggling to understand, "But, if she didn't have anything to do with it, why'd it hit her so hard?"

Olga intervened, to try and bring the conference back to the true issues at hand.

"Even though she wasn't to blame, as such, she felt guilt. Coupled with the traumatic events that unfolded, seemingly, in her mind, alone. There was no time to warn anyone of the danger, and thus, she  
was paralyzed by the atrocity she was forced to view.", Olga sighed. "It was her job, you see, to guard and watch over those agents assigned to her. And then, silenced in the brutal way she was – ", Olga shivered remembering her time in training in Siberia.

The political prisoners were given nearly the sametreatments' that Penn had tried so hard to forget. And, though she tried to forget, Penn knew there would be no way she could forgive' the off-the-cuff dismissal she'd received.  
"Having those who are supposed to believe in us being the very ones who doubt us the most can have a devastating effect on a person. Almost as devastating as being betrayed by someone you trusted implicitly.", Mina bitterly remembered. She didn't think of it often, but, she knew that there had been times in her life, and un-  
life, that she'd had dealings with people who weren't as trustworthy as they presented themselves to be.

A soft knock came on the door, and Penn, without waiting for a signal opened it. She smiled to those somber faces in the room, and announced, "Okay. I know I bitched last night about Nate waking me up again for one of his cockamamie dry runs, but, now, I'm left in the conference room all alone? What gives?", she looked around again,  
thinking that her smile would have been greeted with similar faces, but, not so. Everyone, except Mina, seemed uncomfortably on edge.

Then, Talmedge shot Penn a reassuring smile and stood, "Well, I think this young lady's got a point. Don't you, Nate?"

"Uh, Yeah.", Nate replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Then, remembering whom he was addressing, added, "Uh – Yes sir."

Mina stood, and moved towards Penn, taking the woman's elbow and speaking in a calming manner, "Are you ready for the other dry run we're going to have today?"

Penn laughed, "Yeah." She looked over to the perspiring Nate, and remembered how red-faced he'd been only a few hours before, and laughed, "Hope it's going to be more fun than last night!"

Mina nodded to Olga, who in turn nodded once. Mina moved to escort Penn out of the office as Nate scowled, Olga looked elsewhere and Talmedge glowered at Nate.

Once in the hallway, Penn quickly asked Mina, "Okay. What's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean.", Mina sidestepped.  
"Oh, it's gotta be good if you're avoiding it!", Penn asserted.

"Honestly, I have no idea what you're referring to.", Mina fixed Penn with a look that caused the young woman to halt any further probing.

"Alright. I get the hint.", Penn conceded when they arrived at the entrance to the preparation room.

A young soldier opened the door for them and they entered.

"Now, then, do you have those letters I gave you?", Mina asked. She certainly hoped her Victorian self would know to test the blood on the letter designated for herself. That would be the best way to actually identify the letter as authentic.

"Uh, yeah.", Penn patted her flight suit's knee pocket.

"Good. Don't forget to give them to me as soon as you can.", Mina admonished gently.

Now Penn's features showed her concern, "Hey, what's going on? Really, I mean. You sound more caring than a Mom sending a kid off to school in the rain. What gives…?"

Mina now felt self conscious. Not a feeling she was especially acquainted with, "I'm going to tell you something, and I want you to keep an open and clear mind about it."

"Alright.", gone was the flippant joker, and now, Penn truly appeared worried. Penn reached for her space suit, and wriggled into it.

"When you get to your destination, it will be another time line. An alternate time line. Do you understand?"

"Duhhh! It's just my job now – remember?", Penn was trying to piece the puzzle together. Zipping up, she now turned her attention to her flight gloves.

"When you see me again, I won't know who you are.", Mina was deadly serious.

"Okay… That much I get – how do I get past it?", Penn couldn't fathom the depth to which Mina was referring.  
Penn hesitated reaching for her helmet, and suddenly fixed Mina with an incredulous frown, "Just how far back am I going?"

"The letters. They'll help you.", Mina avoided altogether the answer Penn sought. Quickly, she felt she needed to fill up the air with more words so as to deflect any attempt Penn would have to get back to her questioning of the scientist. "Here, take these." Mina pressed three small pill bottles, minus the labels, in her hand.

"What're these for?", Penn asked as she looked at the bottles.

"You're going to need them more on this mission than on any of the others. You'll certainly recognize their shapes and they're clearly marked on the meds themselves as to what each of them is.", Mina reminded her.

Penn did as she was told. She put these bottles in her flight suit's pockets and zipped them closed firmly.

"Let's go.", Mina flatly said as she knocked on the door.

The young soldier opened it again for the women, and Penn, though confused, headed out of the door and towards the launch pad where the sphere was already humming a welcome to it's pilot.

Penn couldn't stop the feeling of anxiety that was starting to grow into full on fear of betrayal. Now, when she stood next to Mina she saw at her side, not her friend; but someone whom she truly feared was a feral stranger, after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Upon A Time Traveler by Paula Kaye

Chapter 8

Henry stretched his long lanky frame, and rolled over again. He couldn't seem to relax. Worse for him, all he'd done that night was lay in a semi-trance state and shake from exhaustion. Edward had been murmuring to him –something. But, even Edward's ramblings and taunts didn't faze him in the least, right now. Henry popped open the heir loom gold watch of his father's and read the time as nearing 5 in the morning.

A feeling of imminence pervaded him. He'd noticed it amongst the others as well. Yet, it had a vise grip on his throat that had yet to cease. It was one thing to have a sense of impending doom, it was a far different thing, however, to know precisely when, where, who, and how of it all. One part of him wished he could settle all accounts and let everything just fall into place. Yet another side of him, namely Hyde, was no more willing to just 'let things be' than before. If there were any way in which he could make his will come about, he'd push Jekyll to the very brink to do so, or kill Jekyll in the process.

While all was, for the most part, quiet on-board, Henry rose and put his vest on. Having lain abed in his trousers and shirt was unusual for the fastidious man. But, being that his medical training was so ingrained in him, it mattered not that his shirt was rumpled and his trousers were in dire need of pressing. There had been plenty of long nights spent in the half-throes of sleep while on-call in hospital.

Dorian Gray would never have been caught dead appearing as disheveled as Jekyll.

A shadow of a smile played on Henry's lips. At least he had some lengths to go yet before he'd allow Edward to turn him into that much of a hedonist and a rake. Henry thought he'd go to the Main Parlor and see if there were any books housed there that would be worth the turning of their pages. Everyone would be up in the next few hours, and breakfast would commence. He could simply appear to have arrived earlier than the others.

Somewhere In Nevada

Penn was prepped and in the midst of locking her helmet onto her suit's collar-link. For some reason unknown to her, she felt uncomfortable enough to look up to the Missions Control Booth not some fifty feet away. Olga Volkavich sat at the con, and it occurred to Penn that the Russian doctor had seemed much more distracted than usual.

And, in a twist, Mina was the one escorting her onto the tarmac of the launch pad. The Vampiress was speaking very quickly, yet enunciating eloquently as they walked. Everyone was too wrapped up in the Chronosphere's test trajectories to pay them much attention. Besides, thought Penn, this was just a routine test. She wasn't even scheduled for lift off.

Trying to keep a casual tone in her voice, Penn thought she'd try to get some answers from her friend, "You know, I didn't really get a straight answer from anybody." Now, indicating Talmedge in the Missions Control Booth, Penn asked, "Why'd he have me suit up? I thought this was just to test the sphere."

"He didn't order it. I did.", Mina responded, only mildly put out that she was made to answer any questions at this critical juncture.

"What?", Penn couldn't help the surprise in her voice. "Why?"

Mina kept Penn moving towards the ship as the Vampiress smiled tightly in a bid to pretend nothing was amiss. It was critical to get Penn into the sphere and on her way before anyone was able to stop Mina and Olga from performing what they had realized was the only thing to save Penn's life. Olga had no inkling however, that Penn would be sent at Mina's direction to a most unusual destination.

The normally cool Mina betrayed only a hint of irritation while trying to pass off any suspicions Penn may have, "It's to afford you all the protection you might need during this particular shake down.", Mina was nearly floating while trying to get Penn to hurry. "We don't want to take any unnecessary risks with you, now do we?"

"Since When?", Penn stopped still as she stood at the bottom of the steely ladder attached to the cat walk that led to the sphere. She realized what she was experiencing was the 'bum's rush' and she wanted to know why Mina was pushing her so hard into the sphere. When Penn stopped Mina had been moving ahead. Once Mina realized she was walking alone, the effect was unintentionally hilarious. Mina had to retrace her steps and somehow 'encourage' Penn on her way.

"What's holdin' up the caravan?", Nate's voice bellowed overhead on the loud speaker. "You gettin' a psychic message from Elvis? He tellin' you it's not a good day to go flyin'? Or, would that be Buddy Holly?"

Penn pointed to the man in the three piece suit behind the thick bullet proof glass, and scowled, "I'm warning you, Nate! Not Funny!"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm shakin' in my boots.", the Security Chief retorted. "Just get in the damn sphere so we can get this show on the road so these professionals can get some real work done."

Penn looked to Mina as if she was onto the widow's plans. But, plans for what? With Mina one could never tell.

She was in such a whirl over the possibilities, she never thought to check Nate's 'mind'. She knew if she tried to access Mina's mind without permission, she'd wind up a mental wreck for three days afterward, such was the power of the former lady of the Victorian Era. Also, 'Unauthorized Scanning' was considered highly unethical and only reserved for 'serious and possibly dangerous' situations.

Though Penn sensed easily that Mina was in no mood to kid around, the Chrononaut wasn't in a mood to be 'hustled' either. It was a standoff and as everyone was waiting for the Pilot, she shook her head and dutifully gripped the ladder's bar to ascend the rungs that led to the catwalk.

Allowing Mina the silence she seemed to crave as she arrived at the open hatch, Penn now turned and again sought to see past the vampire's stony expression. Without meaning to do so, Penn almost forced a link with Mina's mind while simultaneously asking, (curiosity does funny things to psychics when they Know they're being shut out of a situation they Need to know about), "What's really going on here, today?"

The protective power of Mina's mind against the innocent probing of Penn's forced Penn to stagger back a step as Mina's mind refused the psychic any entry. Instinctively, Penn put out her arms, seeking and finding the edges of the hatch door, to brace herself from falling backwards.

"You should have known better.", Mina uncharacteristically said, being more than a bit curt with Penn.

Nate's voice rang out over the loud speaker, "You two done playin' down there?"

Penn shook her head as if to clear it, and looked to Mina, truly agog with wonder and respect for the Vampiress,  
Mina shook her head, "Honestly, I wish you'd just do as you're told."

Penn shrugged it off, "Sorry. I guess I just really needed to know what's really going on."

"You will." , Mina announced almost grimly.

Penn moved to seat herself in the Sphere, the flight chair cradling her like a loving pair of arms. A flight tech appeared and moved to strap her in so tight that her eyes nearly popped out of her head. It was at this time that whom ever was escorting her to the Sphere usually walked away, but, Mina stood there, as if waiting for some  
sign or signal to come from Penn. Penn now knew that something was seriously amiss. She seemed to remember back to the previous night. Something about Mina. They'd spoken about – Something. It was Almost 'visible' just out of her mind's eye's range of view.

Penn put a gloved finger the middle of her forehead. Mina felt guilt at having hypnotized her friend into forgetting all that they'd said that night. But, it was too risky. She didn't want Penn to say anything to anyone until the time – she smiled to herself at that word, time…. Yes… Time… Until the time was right.

Olga's voice now rang out over the loud speaker and the Sphere was humming louder, "Systems engaged. Power at 80 per cent!"

The flight techs cleared away, and Mina leaned forward into the cabin of the Sphere.

Anyone else would have been blown away by the wind kicked up from the thrust of the sphere, but, Mina's wasn't a human body.

"What're you still doing here? Get into the booth!", Penn yelled over the loud noise that was only growing louder. Inside the sphere all was calm, but, outside the sphere, it appeared that a small tornado was gathering power.

"Remember last night?", Mina asked.  
The flight techs nervously waited to see when they could bolt the hatch onto the opening.

"No!", Penn yelled over the thrusters kicking in.

Mina fixed Penn with another meaningful glare, and announced, "You do now!"

Penn's eyes opened slightly, and her mouth hung as wide as the hatch. She was preparing to say something when Mina turned to the techs and yelled, "Put it on now!"

They moved with the speed of a Monaco pit crew and the door was on and sealed in thirty seconds.

Penn struggled in the sphere, not sure what she was going to do, but, definitely wanting to take Mina to task for the momentary lobotomy that she'd been given. Olga's voice sounded again, as Mina flew, (literally), down to the  
launch pad tarmac and as a blur moved to the Missions Booth.

"Power at 95 per cent. Thrusters one, two, three - on."  
As Mina entered the booth, Nate observed, unusually sincere for once, "We could really use you out in the field."

"Power now at 100 per cent.", cameOlga's voice.

The Sphere's console was blinking and the joy stick was skewing, and Penn instinctively reached for it, to steady the craft's lurching.  
"Engage.", Olga's voice commanded.

What the hell, thought Penn. Fine, systems shake down shouldn't take more than a nano second.

Penn's thickly gloved hand reached out for the Lift Off button.As her hand came down on it, she continued her inner rant.

_I'll have it out with Mina in twenty minutes. Of course, that'll have to wait until after they've thumped my knees, pounded on my back, squeezed the heck out of my arm taking a blood pressure reading, and Mina can even draw the blood from my arm! Then, I'll tell her what I think of That little mind fu-!_

With a massive shudder, Penn's attention was diverted to piloting the Chronosphere.

Lift off!

_What The Hell?_

Quickly gathering her fuzzied senses around her, she flexed her arms as she tried to take better control of the craft that seemed to catapult up and forward!

The rest of the crew and staff only saw the craft cover itself in a billow of shimmering light and then 'blink' out of the room. The same standard lift off for the sphere. Only, she wasn't supposed to have taken off!

Nate, as ever, was the first to comment. Standing agape, hands on hips, he looked out at the empty launch pad and asked, "Uh – Now, where in the hell did _she_ go?"

Olga and Mina looked at each other askance, two little kitties who'd just shared a canary.

On The Nautilus

The service crew found Henry asleep in one of the high backed wing chairs, a book precariously perched on one knee as his hand barely held the volume by it's opened spine. Quietly, they laid the table for the breakfast buffet.

Mina entered, and looked about the room as the preparations were taking place. She was both surprised and touched to see Henry in repose. The staff looked to her uncertainly, understanding that she would have tobe the one best to awaken him without startling him too much.However, Dorian had seen Mina's shadow pass his cabin's door, and he hastily made to follow her. He crossed the threshold just behind her as she stood, watching Henry at his rest.

"Morning all", Dorian addressed Mina directly, and flashed a dazzling smile to all in the room. This was, sadly, the greatest gift he felt he could bestow upon the ordinary people'; acknowledging their existence. This was enough to suddenly awaken Henry from his extended nap and as he shifted in waking, the book fell to the floor.

Again, he looked up to see Mina smiling brightly to him, as he reached for the text at his feet.  
"Sorry.", he sheepishly offered. "I – ", he began, but, Mina waved her hand dismissing any need for explanation.

"Nonsense, Henry. It's most understandable.", she said, smiling to Henry and then, glaring at Dorian smirking at the seemingly flustered doctor.

"Yes, well – ", Henry again began, smoothing the back of his hair and straightening his tie which had somehow loosened during his rest.

"Ah, good morning.", Capt. Nemo greeted those faces already in the room, as he strode in magnificently.

Then, one by one the rest of the League filed in, and the laying out of the resplendent breakfast began to take shape.

Along the Time Space Continuum

The Chrono-Sphere hurtled through a worm hole that Penn had never known existed. Black holes could be mapped. Time steams fluctuated and now, she seemed to be going along a pre-programmed trajectory that try as she may, she was unable to control. This more than anything else was causing her a well-earned panic attack.

Tears of sweat streamed between her breasts as she fought with the control panel. The console blinked maddeningly, and worse yet, she could see by the readouts that the computer's mainframe was being eaten from the heat being generated by the sphere's, (supposedly), unexpected output of energy.

Topside on the Nautilus

Henry sought to somehow reclaim that buried thought that had caused him such palpitation two days before. He was given his leave as the rest of them busied themselves in other ways. Again, Quatermaine engaged Sawyer in target practice, while Dorian watched smirking, wondering what would happen if, saySawyer were startled and lost his grip on Quatermaine's prized Matilda, sending the heavy piece of metal to the bottom of the ocean's floor. Without a second in between the two thoughts, he sickeningly realized that Nemo would have half of his ship's crewmen all in their gear and fishing for it! That wiped the smirk off of his face, for now, anyway. So, sourly, he turned his attention to where everyone else was watching. The glittering horizon where the sea and the sky met.

And, unfortunately for Skinner, although he had Mina to himself, he was getting no where near the Vampiress' heart. Mina, by contrast, was more intent on speaking with Nemo about the troubled physician.

"He seems a bit calmer this morning.", Nemo observed.

"'E's fine, as far as I can see.", Skinner tried to join in the conversation.

Mina paused in reflection, and commented, "That is the way he would appear. However, as you know, appearances have been most deceptive, especially with one such as he."

"Yes,", Nemo had to grudgingly admit.

Then, as Henry turned to finally face Mina and began to stroll towards them, the turquoise sky seemed to show a glimmering trail just above them. Quatermaine noticed this as he was trying to show Sawyer the difference in a particular shot, and the floating target moved away. Not from a playful dolphin, not from a school of deep sea fish. It was a form of wave'. A reactive ripple effect from some massive movement. But, what could be that large to cause such a reaction from the ocean? The answer was above them.

As Penn's craft entered the historic atmosphere, blinding heat continued to build, both outside and in. Sparks flew from the console and she fought with the fried computer wiring to keep it from bursting into flame. A sound of hissing also rose as the ship was decompressing, spitting hydrolic fluid into the pristine atmosphere as it finally arrived at its destined target. The target that Mina and Olga had programmed it for. Penn found that she had to take her gloves off in order to do anything near to disabling some of the trickier wiring that had yet to ignite. The craft jerked and bobbed as the walls of the air streams it was invading objected to being disturbed.

Hitting air pockets along the way also caused havoc in Penn's ability to do any good for herself, or to keep the ship intact until she landed. She'd simply found the most available'window' of entry and tried to point the craft in that direction. It hadn't been easy, by any means, and she knew if she survived, her whole bodywould ache so badly she'd probably wish she'd died. She caught herself fantasizing about the meds she'd been given by Olga, then, she remembered the pill bottles Mina had put into her hand. Yep. She was hoping that she'd get to live long enough to take that pain away.

She was able to see the ocean's surface coming into view, and the undersea ship that was near it, serenely floating above the surface. There were three words to describe her feelings at that precise moment._What. The. Fuck! _She felt herself actually freaking out. Usually, she was able to rationalize situations and tell herself that things weren't as bad as they appeared. But, with the hard wall of water fast approaching, the sphere would be shattered like tossing an uncooked egg onto a concrete wall that was ten Miles deep - Unless -She tried to lurch towards the hatch.

The only word to have described her would have been 'dead'. That is, if she didn't find a way to blow the hatch before she hit the water. If she could do that, she thought, then, the pressure would be absorbed and she might be flung free from the ship. The only down side to this was, if the craft did land on the water, open hatch side down, she would drown without so much as a chance for rescue.

There was another chance, one that Mina had thought of which Penn hadn't even imagined.

Penn found, and began to fight with, the emergency hatch release and as the ship below seemed to float closer. Her craft was within easy view of those topside, like a shooting comet, complete with a trailing tail of fire, screaming across the otherwise undisturbed sky.

"Now, tha's no't somethin' you see everyday.", Skinner characteristically understated.

"What is it?", Nemo exclaimed, seemingly angered that the environment was being challenged.  
Mina however, paused to watch Henry's expression. His eyes were undiverted from the image of the fiery orb as it streaked through the azure sky. His brow knitted and his heart raced. He was frozen with fear, dread, and she caught the scent that lingered from him; an odd mixture of lust; she sniffed the air again, and tenderness.

Penn struggled to brace herself for the force of the landing, as the watery depths seemed to form a greenish quartz seal below her, and the force from above, was stifling from the smoke which began to fill the craft, started to burn her throat. Coughing, her eyes blinded by the heat, the smoke and the tears that rose to fight the intruding pollutants, Penn fought the sensation of floating out of her body. She fought the urge to simply give up.She knew what was happening to her.

She was dying.

Mina's hand now flew to her own throat, in some unknown psychic connection, and she knew who was aboard the vehicle wreaking havoc in the atmosphere.

At that moment, Penn's craft met the ocean surface. With the force of a ten ton boulder dropped into a large lake, the craft at first was denied access' to the water's buoyancy, and after the first shock' of abrupt intrusion was embraced, the water seemed to settle the Chrono-sphere.

"Oh, my god!", Mina exclaimed. She alone had heard the screams in Penn's mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Upon A Time Traveler by Paula Kaye © 2005

Chapter Nine

Nemo overheard this slip of Dorian's tongue and glared at the immortal who arched his eyebrows at the oceanic warrior in mock surprise.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?",he smiled evilly.

Henry tried to hear nothing. What he did hear, in fact,were thescreams of the woman that was still on board the craft as it started to take on water. He had not one clue that the screams he heard weren't imagined. Mina looked to him with concern as she realized he'd heard them as well.

Yes, Penn was in the sphere. Having hit the chest harness that had kept her so securely pinned to the flight seat, the newest chrononaut had been trying to put out the flames on the console. Instead, she wound up being hit in the head when the chronosphere started to fall apart from the impact. There had been two options that she'd thought of. Stay in the flight chair and drown, or get on her feet, fight the flames that blocked her exit from the blown hatch, and perhaps get out into the water.

She'd never thought of the third option. Get out of the flight chair, try to fight the flames and wind up unconscious.

A longboat was discharged from the side hatch of the Nautilus. Ten men were aboard and all were straining to reach the geodesic capsule before it sank. It's once perfectly shimmering aqua tiles were splitting and singed, the sparks that flew through the air only gave further testimony that it could erupt and be swallowed by flames at any moment. Thankfully, the fuselage was empty. Having come such a long way, Penn's craft had barely coasted into the atmosphere.

Penn was now laying on the floor of the craft, half in and half out of the hatch. Nearly four inches of water sloshed on the inner deck, and her shoulder was held up out of the water by the four inch plate of steel that served as the lower lip of the hatch frame. As the waves hit and rocked the tiny bubbled craft, the hatch's opening was lowering just enough into the water to dip the top of her head under the waves.

Odd, Mina thought as she utilized her unnatural eyesight. It appeared as if the woman inside the craft was being given some sort of odd baptism. Perhaps it was a true baptism of fire.

Ishmael's boat now arrived at the capsule's edge, and two pairs of arms reached out to gingerly lift Penn into the longboat. The arms laid her on the floor of the boat and the men took off faster than they'd arrived. Penn's ship in response, sparked worse and hissed more as streams of steam and other pollutants unknown and undiagnosed by nineteenth century technology continued to leak dangerously into the oceanic depths.

Peering through binoculars, Nemo saw what Mina's unnatural eyes had already seen. Penn, for all intents and purposes, had safely been brought aboard by two of his crew.

Penn couldn't tell if she was dreaming or actually 'living' what she was seeing. Mina standing in the sphere telling her that she was chosen for a most unusual adventure. The things that they'd spoken of that night came flooding back into her memory as she tried to decipher the words and phrases Mina's voice now spoke. Or, did she speak? Her reddened lips didn't move. But, the words were in her head. Penn began to psychically argue. Such a double standard was abhorrent to her sense of principle. Yes, it was the principle of the thing, Penn emphasized. That was all that mattered, that the proper principles were given a chance to breathe.

_Proper pinciples - ? They needed to breathe? _In her nearly comatose state, the threshold of revelation was upon her. What made sense _there_could never be explained anywhere else.The Universe's stream of wisdom was her's to explore as she willed.

Mina's voice sounded in Penn's head, again. "Then, let freedom breathe."

Mina approached and saw Henry as stood over the unconscious pilot. No longer did he appear as an empty, haunted shell of a man. He was now, Mina realized, a true physician. Mina drew her breath involuntarily.

There was an energy about him that caused her to feel awe in his most gentle actions. He'd quickly taken charge of the situation, instructing Ishmael and his squad to have her taken below to his quarters. At the arching of eyebrows, (Mina's specifically), he only replied, "It's quieter and more comfortable than the Infirmary."

That much was true. It also afforded more privacy. Though the crew were well disciplined, her mode of travel was certain to be one of the highlighted topics of conversation among them. Henry wanted no further impediments to Penn's recovery. From well-meaning types claiming to have pulled Infirmary duty to the ship's own doctor mucking about and possibly harming her in some way. He was surprised by his possessiveness of her already. Regardless, he would take the responsiblity of her recovery onto his own shoulders. It was his duty as he saw it.

His nimble hands worked quickly, though he could feel a tremor in them. Yet, his resolve remained unshaken, his eyes a tranquil clear blue-green and Edward firmly relegated to the back of his mind, waiting in the darkness.

The only clue to Henry's worry was his knitted brow that sprouted beads of perspiration as he worked to diagnose the degree of trauma and carefully bandage Penn's wounds.He regarded Mina, who was acting as Penn's nurse. With true worry, he shook his head sadly, "I've no oil to dress her wounds with."

Mina smiled gently, and replied, "You've bandaged herwounds as best you can, now let God heal her."

Henry shook his head again feeling the nagging of his training egging him on to be his best. He looked down at the traumatized woman in his bed. "I haven't the time to wait for God."

The hands that had wokred so diligentlyto heal her now took one of her hands into his as he now sat next to her as she lay unconscious, "I don't knowthat she has that sort of time left, either."

Penn had brought something out in Henry that Mina never knew had existed. His care for Penn's safety and well-being transcended anything that he would have ordinarily allowed to interfere. His focus was completely on healing her completely and as soon as possible.

Now stripped of her black space suit, and her smooth fitting olive drab flight suit, Penn now reposed in her 'traditional' flying attire. Her 'breathless pink' mini cami and her boy cut panty shorts. In a word, her pajamas. It had always been a source of great mirth for the only women on the Military Project that Penn flouted 'recognized' regulations in favor of personal tastes. Mina and Olga would chide Penn that one day, she might be discovered in only her little 'night things', and Penn challenged them to fly the craft in anything less than the most comfortable 'clothes' around!  
As she lay abed, in Henry's bed, new bruises made their presence more evident. Welts rose and a slightly split lip matched the line of blood which Henry's deftly gentle hands caringly worked to re-dress. It wasn't too deep, and he was thankful no stitching had been needed.

He had checked her pupillary responses, but, her eyes continued to roll in her head. Her mutterings rising to near understandability, and then receding again to mere unintelligible whispers. She seemed to be in a fever. But, not one of bacterial or viral origins. Nemo offered that he knew of times when some of his crew, in their haste to board ship after harvesting specimens and foodstuffs for the ship's galley, experienced painful spasms that mimicked epilepsy. The 'bend' they'd called it. Due to the fact the body would 'bend' itself over in agony.

Henry knew he had heard her say Mina's name, but, how could she have known – ? More and more, Henry realized, the woman before him was a puzzle that he probably would never unravel completely. Far from upsetting him, he was finding this challenge to be less disconcerting and more enjoyable by the minute. If only - if only she'd wake up.

Penn's body wasn't the 'nicest' place in which to be, at this time, and as such, she would travel, astrally. Leaving the pains of her body and sometimes heart behind her; her spirit flew free and whatever she wanted to know, she had ways of discovering. She had to chuckle to herself. If it hadn't been for her dentist, she probably wouldn't have been tagged to undergo Project Valkyrie.

With a certain detachedness that comes with high fevers, she philosophically thought to herself, and nodded, that yes, she had been quite an exceptional subject for research. No empty boasting. Just remembering the things that had been said. And, how she'd been so foully used by those in power at the time. She didn't wish to remember any of it. So, her mind turned itself to viewing the curious object in the bed. Her body. Hmmm, the 'Bends', her spirit thought dourly. Oh, so That's what it was! The lithe limp body raggedly shook again.

_Oh, that can't be good._

She had no fear for her own safety. As far as she was concerned, there was no reason to go back. No reason to continue the battle. She was completely lacking any feeling of distress concerning her own physical welfare. Disregarding the direness of the situation, she was content to simply float above the scene below, while watching the handsome, troubled man working to save her life, such as it was. She was enjoying a certain serenity she had always sought when she was in her body. She now saw him and felt a certain shock of recognition go through her. His face! His hands! The hands that held her's in his and he appeared to have a prayerful pose about him! This _was_ unusual!

However, the reason for the disturbance in Penn's body wasn't the dreaded spasms that afflicted deep sea divers when re-surfacing too quickly. It was thel bio-chemical weapon that was attacking her neurological system, having been released when Penn's ship first hit the "unauthorized atmosphere". A dirty little trick played by the  
government. Apparently, it was only one of many.

Penn's spirit looked about Jekyll's cabin, taking in the exotic atmosphere of the decor as she floated some eight feet from the bed. She could dimly hear what was being said over her body. She was only mildly concerned when Mina knitted her brows together, put a hand on Jekyll'sshoulder to console him andthen, made to leave. She felt a tug at her heart as she saw Henry's shoulders sag, heard him sigh as he sat in a chair next to her bed, and as if admitting defeat, placed his head into his hand, apparently at a loss for any further treatments.

She longed to put her arms about his neck and soothe him. Even though Penn had been only 'mildly' poisoned by the gasses, it was still in the "golden hour" that immediately follows just after a catastrophic medical emergency. None of them could have known that Penn had been poisoned by the gasses which had escaped when the sphere crash landed onto the initially hard surface of the water. None except Mina. She detected an odor of bitter almonds and something – like – a corrosive acid. Cyanide? Arsenic? Who knew? A heavy metals test to be run on her blood would have shown the way for the doctor treating her, however, such a test had yet to be invented.

What no one in the government had counted on was Penn. Her loopy reasoning and defiant logic nearly always challenged the proscribed protocols laid down by those who 'knew' what was best. The odd thing though, was, it worked. For her, anyway. Anyone else was lost when attempting to re-create the results Penn seemed to so easily  
manifest. "Sheer Fucking Luck.", as Nate had so once described it in a bitter confirmation that she'd outdone one of his more insidious challenges.

To her credit, Penn had succeeded in blowing the capsule's hatch, a little over a half of a mile before hitting the water. If she hadn't been so worried about the landing splintering the sphere and killing her, she might have been dead from the poisoning! Blowing the hatch at that height was dangerous enough, and at that speed, it didn't  
seem like 'much', however, it was the slim difference between life and death. So much of Nate's hoped for deadly gasses' escaped into the atmosphere, (uh – yeah), that Penn's throat was only mildly damaged. Her nervous system would recover, however, Henry had no idea of this, and was quite sick thinking that the love of his dreams would cease her life in his bed.

Henry refused to leave her side, and Mina would periodically check back in as if letting him know she was still there to assist should he finally take her advice and get soem rest.

"Where would I rest?", he would ask with a wry expression, "She's in my bed."

Mina felt it obvious that she would allow him the use of her's, but, she realized it was futile at best when attempting to divert one so deeply devoted as Henry Jekyll.

In the Main Parlor, Nemo had attempted to distract the Adventurer in yet another game of chess. However, the scene was incongruently played out. This was no ordinary game, and the desperation that all, save Gray, were feeling was as thick in the air as the incense Nemo had been offering to Kali. So, Quatermaine drank, Skinner sulked, Sawyer pontificated, and Nemo, having had enough of the passive and somber mood, stood.

"Where're you going man?", Quatermaine gruffly growled.  
"In times such as these, my friend, I find it a singular comfort to seek the arms of my Goddess.", he responded with a slight bow.

"All eight of them?" Quatermaine attempted a joke.  
"The better to hold you with, my dear.", Dorian mildly chided Nemo.

Nemo leaned in, ignoring this jibe of Dorian's and with a bit of a smile, clarified for the astounded British Ex-patriot, "Kali is indeed the Goddess of Death. But, to whom else would you suggest I pray to for a soul to be returned from her domain and back into the World of the Living?"

With not so much as a glare, Nemo passed by sourly trumped Mr. Gray and made his way towards his cabin.

Nemo passed the Doctor's cabin. The masculine form slumped in the chair next to the bed. Mina sat up, reading to herself. As the Captain glanced, Mina looked up and quietly closed her book. She looked to the sleeping Penn and stood carefully and went into the hallway to speak with him.

"Will she live?", Nemo asked while watching Penn's seemingly lifeless form laying very still.  
Mina sighed. "It seems so, however – ", she non-commitally commented, as she shrugged slightly. "She hasn't said anything that would give her away as yet."  
Nemo nodded, remembering many sieges of his own. "Yes, these things are very difficult indeed, to predict."  
Nemo's tone seemed more intent as he whispered, "If either of you has need of me, I will be in my quarters, speaking with one whom I feel may be able to sway events in our favor."

With a courteous nod and a half-bow, the Warrior left the Vampire where she stood.

Dorian stood in the Main Parlor and announced, "While this little vigil has been most entertaining, I feel it's pleasure waning for me."

Sawyer, who now occupied the seat that Nemo had left vacant, looked up with vague dissatisfaction at having had his concentration disturbed.

"Go on then.", Quatermaine growled as he waited to see if he could capture young Sawyer's Queen.

Dorian moved quietly about the cabin. Mina was never one to be especially careful. However, he wanted no tale tell signs of his visit left behind. Two of her journals, not very well concealed were taken. He'd come back for a drop or two of her blood, later. He smiled as he thought of the way he'd harvest it.

Penn felt herself fall as if from a small height, and her body jumped suddenly. A gasp emitted from the patient and some slight coughing erupted, though Penn had yet to reach full consciousness. Penn rolled onto her side as she felt her body involuntarily convulsing back to life.

Mina looked to the sleeping doctor and moved to check the patient's pulse. Yes, Penn had one. And, it felt acceptable. Mina still tried to decipher the strange bar code tattoo on the inner forearm of the woman. Must be some sort of tribal marking, she mused as she dismissed the military's 'demarkation and identification' of their pilot.

Penn moaned and rolled over onto her side, facing towards Mina.

"Just who are you, then?", the vampiress murmured, rhetorically.

Mina was a little more than surprised to hear a voice hoarsely whisper, "Don't forget, you still owe me fifty from the rat race, yesterday."

_How queer? How should she know my name, then? _

Mina couldn't tell if she was more surprised that she'd gotten an answer, or the answer that she got!

Henry started to rouse at the word 'rat', and he blearily looked to Mina, rubbing the back of his sore neck. Just then, it clicked in his mind that it wasn't Mina's voice that had stirred him! He leaned forward and looked into the face of the woman who'd admonished Mina to pay up.

"What'd she say?", he seemed more confused by the cryptic response than his impromptu nurse.

"Something about a race.", Mina replied as she looked to the woman who, once again, was in a deep sleep.

Henry took hold of Penn's wrist and reached for his pocket watch again. He sighed, and shook his head. "She seems to be coming out of it."

He again took inventoryof her bandages and noted that she hadn't bled through them or loosened any of them in her sudden movements.

Penn was in her dreams again. There was a hulking man in front of her. His eyes were glazing and his smile tended to twitch as though he were unused to the sincerity he was trying to project towards her. He appeared to be afraid. Or, angry, or perhaps preparing for the rejection he anticipated.

Penn now looked down at her lower half, which was in a lake of sorts. One of white foam. There were corpses all around her, swathed as if prepared for burial. People whom she didn't recognize hauled out more of their dead and placed them with loving care into the lake nearly brimming with Death. The foam now seemed to rise up to her midriff. Penn looked to the red-headed giant with only a little concern. She seemed more perplexed as to why she was there, too perplexed to cry out or fear an Otherworldly outcome.

Without a word, the massive man moved towards her, on the rim of the lake and reached his huge hands towards her. She lifted her arms up to him as a toddler would, and his hands grasped her around the waist. Being nearly six feet taller than she, he easily pulled her from the foam that was beginning to solidify. He moved as if preparing to put her safely onto the ground, but, she clung to him, afraid of the earth that she somehow knew would open under her feet and swallow her up.

She shivered again, and he sensed her need. In response, he held her close to him until the shivering had passed. They spoke no words, yet he looked into her eyes, astounded by her trust. She stroked his stubbled, mutton-chopped cheek and gave him a look of such softness, that his own cynical heart gave him no other choice but to soften in return.

Her comparatively tiny arms almost made a complete circle around his muscled neck and she longed to hold on to the man who'd rescued her. However, with a kiss as gentle as the brush of warm air, she let go, and he now lay her down carefully, under the dappled shade of a tree that seemed situated light years away from the horror that had previously been her 'known reality'. She was further comforted to know that he sat watch next to her as she slept. She could 'see' him in her minds eye, looking out towards a sunlit horizon while soft breezes swept over her body.

Henry had finally taken Mina's advice and allowed one of the Infirmary crew to keep watch over Penn as he joined the others for a hasty lunch. Hasty for him, as he wished to return to her side if she should need him. No matter how much Mina reasoned with him, he felt an urgency to be next to her until he had a chance to find out if she was indeed, 'the one'.

Very little was said to Jekyll, even though he tried to smile and put on a face of indifference. They all seemed to sense the reality and all were awaiting confirmation of the same kind. Dorian, as usual, however, seemed impervious to the sensation of pins and needles. His focus was more on what he could learn about the woman, not about any proposed treachery that had been rumored. These rumors of course hadn't been uttered in Henry's presence, which also led to more uncomfortable silences. Yet, Henry was blissfully unaware of any conspiracies afoot. He was too preoccupied with the welfare of his patient. Or, so he led himself to believe.

Ever vacillating, he couldn't figure out if she were merely his patient or an Unearthly Lover sent to heal him of his past pains. Perhaps, she was to be both. Inwardly, he shook his head. That was impossible. It went against the very creed by which he'd taken his oaths of healing. Yet, once again, there was another 'hand' which said, if he were, indeed, the only one who could heal her, and he was already in love with her, what harm could there be in his assisting her to be healed of her physical wounds?

His was a tortured soul. One that had been dealt pain upon pain. He was the one, in fact, who'd been torturing himself for years. Ever since – "Henry?"

Mina's voice cut through his reverie and he realized he was now just outside of his cabin when he'd heard her. He held a finger up to his lips, and frowned for her silence. Mina did as she was bid, and came closer, catching up the distance between them. "I only wanted to say – " , she began.

But, Henry took her by the elbow and led her from the door. This was a new attitude to experience from him. Taking charge of a situation and control of the environment in which he would discharge his intellect, rather than being a victim or plaything of the conversation. No apologies, and no hesitation. He was as much of a man as the elderly adventurer, now. Now, that he was in his element as Physician.

"I only wished to express,", Mina began, a bit surprised at the acquiescence in her voice, "my admiration for the way in which you've taken charge of her recovery."

Henry nodded almost impatiently, careful not to look into the vampiress' eyes. "Yes. Thank you. Now, if you'd be so kind – ", he began.

However, Mina interrupted him. "I'm only a call away. If you need me, or if she comes out of it, I'd like you to send someone to my cabin to let me know."

He nodded again, doing his best to keep a check on the tremor in his hands, "I must see to my patient."

With that dismissal he looked up briefly, gave a pinched smile, and left Mina in the hallway.

Having sent the crewman from the Infirmary away, he watched as the woman's languid frame stretched luxuriously in his bed.

_"What are we to do, now, Henry?",_ came Hyde's question. _"We must discover if she is able to beroused, mustn't we?"_

Henry tried his best to fight the drive commanding him. But, it was Edward who was master now.

Hedrew her sheet back carefully.

_"We must know if she still is able to respond to stimuli, right, Henry?"_

He'd spent years lying to himself about his experimentation, so, what was one more?

Penn only breathed that much deeper feeling the slight breeze caressing her. Then, a fore-finger drew across her leg. She gasped lightly.

_Femoral response, check. _

Up to her hip. A light moan.

_Pelvic response, check._

Up to her side. A light giggle.

_Thoracic response, check._

Over her breast. A lower moan.

_Mammory response, check. _

His body was nearing a dangerous turn as he attempted to reign Hyde in ever tighter under control. He wasn't going to allow Edward to plunder the woman he'd been unable to forget even though they'd never met anywhere except in his dreams!

He would 'finish' her 'exam' in his own way.

A finger tracing under her chin.Her body warmed to him, and she arched her neck and swallowed for him.

_Esophageal response, check._

And, finally, the freckled fore finger restedupon her slightly pained lips.

_Oh, my dear God in heaven. I want you! _

He sat on the bed with both of his hands on either side of her. He was going to kiss her cheek most genteely but, she rolled towards the stimulation.

Lightly moaning anothersigh as her body slowly allowed her to awaken, she opened herdarker-than-brown-eyes and had her view filled with a man in proper Victorian clothing.

Although therewasonly light from a single source, the oil lamp on the opposite side of the room; it was enough that she felt her eyes sting fromsensitivity.

Still believing that she was dreaming, she allowed herself to enjoy the feelingof his hands on either side of her body; the bed giving under his weight as he pressed inward towards her. Penn reached for the man's face as he moved closer to her. She accepted his mouth, his kiss, moaning again ever so lightly. It was the delicious, though the stinging pain of it came from the delicate pressure he placed upon the reddened lips.

"Hey –", she sleepily noted. "You're not supposed to be able to feel pain in dreams."

"This isn't a dream.", Henry gently said, his eyes hungry for every inch of her to be his.  
"Wha - ?", Penn breathed the word, attempting to fight the arousal that was sweeping her away, as his arm slid under her body, further pressing her into the softness of the bed.  
"Darling.", Henry's muffled voice came from the mouth he had at her throat as nuzzled there, loving the feminine fragrance of her. Amidst the smudged smell of smoke was a softer, morevanilla-like aroma. It was her pheromone-laden skin that called to his beastial side. He longed to take a large bite out of her pale neck, to devour her sexually, if not literally. She tasted wonderfully enticing. In a quandry as to if what she was experiencing was, indeed, 'real', she felt his bodycalling to her's. Together, they were almost writhing asher body was responding to him, and he, now, was unable to stop himself from wanting her.

Her erotic aurawas now his drug of choice. And, Edward showed his pleasure at this by allowing his ruddy features to somehow twist into his version of a 'smile'. This was seen as little more than a loathsome leer, but, for Edward, it was a genuine show of happiness, for it meant that he would soon have Henry sated, and moreover, he would be allowed to take his 'pleasure' with her after Henry's unusually strong show of force was completed. While Henry was 'out', Edward could play!

So, in the dark, he waited, happily anticipating his turn.

_That's it, Henry! Yes! Almost there!_

Henry's other hand rose to cup Penn's breast, and the Victorian gentleman was amazed that her body seemed to so ferventlywelcome him. The once hesitant doctor felt the impulse to spread his large hand out over the firm mound of milky flesh. His palm was greeted by her hardened nipple, the prickling of her areola evident, even through the soft fabric of her flimsy cami top. Henry ached unbearably and moaned as his longing refused to be stilled by Victorian prudery. He buried his face in her throat and they both fell backwards into the large bed….


	10. Chapter 10

Once Upon a Time Traveler by Paula Kaye© 2005

Chapter 10

Penn lay in Henry's embrace, sleeping for most of the night.

Through the hazy fog of her slumber, Edward Hyde extended a huge and hairy hand to her in invitation to dance. She accepted and the two were dancing in a most unusual setting. The field where he'd taken her to rest under the tree after rescuing her from the foamy lake in the dream before'. How odd, she thought. First the foamy lake, then, the lovemaking 'dream' with Henry and now dancing with Hyde in the field.

The sleeping patterns of a doctor were considered unusual by most of the public's standard. An occupational hazard of being on-call no matter the time of day or night. At least, that was the General Practitioner's life. And, before Hyde had taken him into the depths of his own mind, Henry's training had been such.

By this time, he was only able to sleep for three or four hours at a stretch. And, as Penn lay in the bed, her naked form illuminated by the only oil lamp in the cabin, he watched her. Studied her from the beside chair. He wanted to memorize every curve of her body, and burn the memory of their joining into his mind. He sighed, looking away  
momentarily, a pang of guilt clutching at his heart. Tightening the sash of his robe again, he stifled it with the knowledge that she was accepting of not only his better' half, but, she'd attempted to allow him his darker' self as well.

One thought nagged at him. How had she known his name? And, the way in which she'd called it out. Such passion. Throughout the throes they'd been enjoying, she gave herself up to him completely as if she were there as some sort of carnal gift. His ego would never allow him to believe that she'd come all this distance just to be with him.  
Even though he'd hoped. His dream girl' was no longer a dream. She was very much a flesh and blood woman, languidly reclining amidst the bed clothes that were permeated with the fragrances of her perfume, his sweat, and the passion they'd shared a few hours before.

A troubled Allan Quatermaine sat in his cabin listening to the voice of Rodney Skinner. "S' like you said it'd be, sir." The sound of a low laugh stifled when Allan glared murderously in the direction of the sound.  
"Sorry – " came the murmured apology.  
"You say you were in' the room?", Allan still wondered just how far Henry had allowed himself to go under' the sway of the woman.  
"Yessir. It's as though they couldn't hear or even sense anything other than each other. It was kinda nice, really, if you ask me.", Skinner's voice trailed off.

Another glare cut short any further opinions from the invisible thief.

Nemo knocked quietly and entered.

Allan looked to the turbaned Captain and indicated in the direction of the disembodied Skinner, "He says they were – um,", Quatermaine felt an uncharacteristic blush sting his cheeks, " – as you predicted they would be."

Nemo frowned, "It is as I feared."  
Allan again sought confirmation from Rodney, now in Nemo's presence so he could hear for himself, "And, you say she called him by name?"

"Ah, yes… At the – ah – sensitive moment.", Rodney at least attempted to sound gentlemanly in Quatermaine's presence. With the addition of Nemo, he was nearly afraid to make any outwardly lewd comments concerning Henry's conquest.  
"One must wonder how it was that he introduced himself to her.", Nemo's furry eyebrows were raised at the prospect.

"Oh, they didn't exchange names or no'fing.", Rodney was careful to point out. Again, he suffered the glare of Allan, as Rodney realized too late that that particular point had been made by Nemo.  
"How did you leave without being noticed?", it suddenly dawned on Nemo to ask, as he hoped their hand hadn't been tipped.

Quick to put their minds at ease, Skinner again offered, "Oh, they didn't hear me at awl. They was so busy – um- wiv the moment that – they – um…", Rodney's voice trailed off, and he cleared his throat, as once again he was wordlessly warned into silence.

"If it's alwrignt, I'll be going now. It's a bit of draft, you know.", Skinner kindly refrained from mentioning his nether regions, for once.

The door opened and closed itself as Nemo now turned to regard his worried cohort.

"If he believes himself in love – ", Nemo began, only to be interrupted by Quatermaine.  
"He's a man, Nemo. With the experiences Hyde has given him, I'm sure there's no worry there.", Allan pontificated.

But, Nemo continued his thought, causing more disquiet in Quatermaine.

"More importantly, my friend -", Nemo warned, "Jekyll is a gentleman, and will wish to do the right thing by this woman."

"What has that got to do with anything? I'm quite certain that any wish of Jekyll's to tie the knot with that creature will be undone by Hyde's voracious appetites for other companionship once the flavor of her flesh begins to bore his bestial half.", Allan wearily wishedthat Nemo would put the cards on the table.

"I wonder – do you recall hearing a report of Edward Hyde making an appearance?", Nemo asked significantly.

"What difference would _that_ make?", Allan couldn't imagine any Englishman, good or otherwise actually entertaining marriage to someone who, for all intents and purposes, was no more than a science experiment. Then, again, they were speaking of Henry Jekyll. He stopped to ponder for a moment.

"I merely mention these tedious facts, because, if I'm not mistaken, Henry Jekyll would normally have Edward Hyde deal with the unseemly emotions and physical exertions of his carnal appetites. ", the turbaned philosopher was showing that logic was indeed, on his side. This infuriated Quatermaine who wished to have everything spelled out properly.

Allan growled, "Nemo, I would like nothing better than to have this puzzle ended so that I may have some peace!"

"I wish you all the peace you may have, my friend, however, understanding that Hyde had no part in this evenings activities would only prove the good doctor was so enamoured of the woman that he had the strength to defeat the only foe he has ever truly feared. If he defeated Hyde, how can we hope to stand against the power she has over Jekyll? More importantly, if she isn't an ally of ours, then, how can we hope to retain Jekyll who now appears able to control Hyde?"

It appeared that the League's first misson was unraveling.

More importantly, he now knew the labyrinthine path that Nemo had used to defeat him in chess! Quatermaine now worried much like his new friend. Logic now dictated that she who controlled Jekyll,now held the power of Hyde's happiness, or worse, his wrath, in her delicate, small hand.

Only two questions remained.

Was she really sent to them to help with the menace known as "Moriarty"? And, if she wasn't a friend, was it Moriarty himself who'd actually sent her?

The next morning found Penn in a new world of pain. Physical pain that was echoed in her nausea and muscle spasms. Her body ached like she'd never experienced before. Blinking awake, she wished she could move. Something large dangling near her facecaught her attention, and she seemed to realize why she was unable to move!

Turning as much as she could, she was able to glance askance at the space just above her shoulder. There was an arm draped across her! She followed the length of Henry Jekyll's arm over her shoulder and the subsequent huge hand hanging at the end of said arm, dangling near her face. _Well what did you expect?_ She chided herself. She seemed to be oddly reminded of the repercussions of a passionate night in a fraternity during her college years that her memory had mysteriously blacked out until this morning. In retrospect, the two eventsvastly differed from each other. And, she was fairly certain that theDean of Women wasn't waiting for her on the opposite side of that door!

_Fuck!_ She grimaced at the horrible pun. Leave it to her; the worse the situation, the worse her jokes and puns became.

As much as it hurt to move, she carefully slid her shoulder out from under the man's arm and curved her body towards the side of the bed. She jumped slightly as his hand simply _slid and clung _onto one of her breasts and then, the other as she continued her careful escape from the warm embrace of-_who the hellIs that? _

She hadn't been in a relationship in over ten years, due largely to the sensitive nature of her work with first Project Valkeryie and then, the Back Step Project. She simply hadn't allowed herself to become involved _that way._ Dedication to service had to take precedence over lustful fulfillments. So, it was inevitable that she completely believed what she'd enjoyed that previous night had been a _very _realistic dream!

Yes! So _realistic_that she was still continuing to dream it, even though she _knew _she was awake! _That's it! I've finally snapped! I'm having a psychotic episode! I blame Nate! _

She finally made it to the side of the bed and wound up kneeling next to the mattress and bedframein a crouching "C" position facing the happily sleeping face of Henry Jekyll.

Her head tilted. He _looked _familiar. Why did she see him _scowling _at her.  
Her darker than brown eyes examined him as much as she could without actually touching him. She looked at him as though he were something of a Mythical Creature, and she, comparatively speaking was a Professor of Crypto-zoology.

Soon, any fears that 'this' wasn't 'happening' were swept away by the blinding pain in her head. A massive ache made its presence known first on both sides of her head at the temples, then, one large knot of pain throbbed in the center of her forehead. Followed uncomfortably by her left hip feeling as though there was someone trying to twist her leg off at the hipand thigh socket! _Yep, another mission!_She ruefully realized.

Still crouching, she looked down and assessed the bruises on her naked body. "Oh, that explains it!", she murmured, taking inventory she could only see three large ones. The most spectacular being the one on said left hip. Its technicolor splotches ranged from red to purple to yellow in some spots, and ran from the top of her pelvic bone on the left hand side to just below said joint to her thigh, and across her left butt cheek. Trying to move slowly, as that was the only way she coud move, she forgotto be as silent as a sneaking cat.

All she knew was that her embarrassment meter had blown its settings trying to register the level she now experienced!

She looked around and found her flight suit, and looking back over her shoulder to make sure she hadn't awakened the long legged man in the bed, she carefully stood and moved to unzip the knee pocket where she'd put the small bottles of pills Mina had given her. Opening one of the bottles carefully, she pulled out two aspirins, and then moved to drink directly from the water pitcher sitting pristinely in the wash bowl. _Thank you, Mina! Anti-spasmodics much appreciated!_

At the sound of crockery being moved, specifically a small 'dinging' sound when the bottom of the pitcher accidentally hit the rim of the basin asshe raised the lip of the pitcher to her mouth, Henry's eyes opened. He'd worried about his impulses and prayed that she wouldn't be the worse for hisabruptravishing of her. He wanted her to regard their first night there together as something of the beginnings of a honeymoon, such was his admiration of her. In essence, he was hopelessly besotted, and already fancied himself 'taken',both by her and with her, completely. Edward was quite impressed as well. It was very rare he could get 'the baggage', as he referred to Jekyll most of the time, to make a decisionabout his socks much less about a woman!

Henry had felt the bed move and it had awakened him. He'd sat up groggily, and had seen her move towards the basin. He'd thought nothing of it. She was just going to wash her face, wasn't she? That was,until he'd seen her turn around while putting pills into her mouth!

Instantly, Henry was truly aware of the dire possibilities. Women of the Victorian age were known to be quite dramatic when faced with the loss of their dignity by the acts of careless lovers.Knowing the way he'd treated her the previous night, he mentally flailed the flesh from his back!

As he saw her standing there, wide-eyed and guilty, with a bottle of pills in one hand and clinging to the pitcher of water, he couldn't help but panic.

_My God! What was I thinking? The poor woman is distraught! She believes I've ruined her! _It was truly all the worse because he hadn't the excuse of Hyde having taken him over. It was all on Henry Jekyll's head, disgraced physician who'd taken advantage of a patient! Worse than that, she'd been unconscious at the time! He would have put his face in his hands and cried out in agony, save for the vision before him who'd perhaps just now thrown her life away because he'd satisfied his carnal lusts for her poor battered body! He dispised himself so completely it was a wonder he could find the voiceto speak to her. But, it was for her own salvation. He was committed to her, whether she knew it or not, and he meant for her to know it, no matter what she'd done to herself. But, first, in order to help her, he had to know what she'd taken.

Immediately, hea accessed the worst case scenarios and memories from his medical training. The bodies of the women who'd had enough of theSocietal Cruelty meted out to them by gossiping snipes and judging prats, all of whom seemed to be higher in station and rank, and therefore 'right' in treating those poor wraiths horribly.He also shivered when he thought ofthe tolls taken on the women that Hyde had so cruelly used and left, either dead, broken, or mad; in some cases, they slid down a slippery slope of broken bodies, maddened minds, and then, Death.

Penn was glued to the floor as she watched Henry's mind spinning so fast she could have sworn she saw smoke or steam coming from his ears. Tears threatened to well in his eyes, and she wondered if he took it so hard that she'd gotten out of the bed before he'd had a chance to 'snuggle'. She was a little rusty on her 'morning after' protocols.

Henry tried to push aside the number ofwomen that had come to him in his practice expressing, some almost hysterically upset,their'Morning After fears and regrets.'Lover's Regret' went both ways, however, it was the woman who was held accountable and men who were 'allowed' their carnal natures.It was up to Civilized Man to be above reproach, however, Henry couldn't honestly say he was able to utter the name of one man who _was_ considered '_civil' _when it came to the fairer sex.

All of these thoughts took a nano second to process, and he started towards her quickly in hopes that he could get to her before she swallowed! "Don't!", he passionately cried out hoping to startle her enough so that she would spit the vile things out.

Startled, Penn nearly dropped the pitcher. More wide-eyed,(if it waspossible!), she turned to see him. Every lovely inch of him, standing with no concern for his own – ahem – possible embarrassment, and all concern for her. She reminded herself to make No Sudden movements!  
"Um – Don't what'?", Penn very s-l-o-w-l-y replacedthe pitcher back into the bowl and closed the pill bottle. _Damn I think one tried to go down sideways! _She put a handto the lump in her throat andtried to swallow again. She was a bit distracted, however, by this naked doctor standing there in front of her. He was apparently very upset and she had no clue as to why!

Henry reached for the bottle, which she willingly gave up. She figured he had a headache too. Henry held it up to the light. Curious. The green glass felt oddly light in his hand. (Perhaps because it was plastic'?) Either way, he tried to open the container, but, somehow it was locked on, (childproof caps are a Bitch!)

"What you want to do is line up the arrows.", Penn tried to help him, but, all that did was seem to make him angrier. Angrily, he threw the bottle away, (it landed just under the bed), and Penn only gave the slightest objection. She had two more bottles and they were filled with something just as good, or so she hoped! Imagine! Mina was her connection. Well, it said something about Penn that herdrug of choice was two Midol every six hours until the muscle cramps stopped!

Earnestly, Henryfelt he needed to gain her trust.He put his hands on her shoulders and led her back to the bed. Sitting her down on the edge he'd just jumped from, he sat next to her and gave her his most serious and gentle of bedside manners.

"What have you taken?", he was quiet and deliberate in his question. He didn't wish to alarm her if she was unstable, he was simply wondering just what she had taken. His training dictated thatif it was a corrosive, it would do her far worse harm to throw it up than to neutralize it in her stomach. If it wasn't, he'd begin the procedure to bring the contents of her stomach back up in a trice!

"Wha-aaaa-tt do mean; what have I taken?", Penn was now speaking to him as if he were a retarded Martian. Not just an 'alien' mind you, but, one who was in great need of a dictionary, a map and a keeper. He was really starting to creep her out.

She recognized the look on his face, (She'd seen it on Olga's face when she'd come in from partying and she was called on a mission at the last minute. Throwing up for work was never outlined in the manual! But, in order to 'sober up' and fly the mission, it had to be done!). Seeing Henry with the same look covering his face was more than she could bear. She didn't feel like vomiting for this guy just to make _him_ 'feel better'!

"I haven't taken anything. Just two of these.", she leaned down and reached under the bed as she searched for the bottle.

"Poison? Arsenic?", Henry now felt he had her trust, even if he didn't seem to have her full attention.

"Duh. Wouldn't Nate just love that.", she mumbled as her head was between her legs. "Aha!", she rose up a bit too fast as she fought back some acidic reflux. "Oh! God! My head!", she moaned as she held out the bottle for Henry to read, (that is, if he'd take the time!)

"Well, you ought'n've done such a stupid thing.", he crossly stated.

"What?", Penn tilted her head back to frown at him, past her arm, (this was because Olga had taught her to firmly plant the heel of her hand in the indentation just below the round part of her forehead, this is a significant pressure point to rid the migraine victim of sinus pain!)

"Since when is ingesting aspirin a bad thing?", she asked, amazed at his ignorance. "Well, that is, if you're not in the last three months of pregnancy, don't have more than two drinks a night of hard liquor or beer, and - well - you can read the warnings for yourself!"

She had no idea that such pain relievers had yet to be formulated!

He held the bottle up to the light again, lost in the possibilities of the medication's effects. "An opiate perhaps?"

"Huh! I wish!", she retorted, "But, you know, I must be whacked, because those only make me sicker!"

Then, just as suddenly as he'd been jarred into reality, he stopped and wondered about a name she'd said. As the bottle was still in the air, he turned his head and inquired, "Who's Nate?"

He was feeling an uncomfortable collection of emotions. a combination of anger, jealousy, confusion and hurt mingling with worry, disillusionment and fear for her health.

"Oh, he's just an irritating twit. More like a bully of a big brother, with the emphasis on Big and Brother, if you get my – Oh…", she half-chuckled wondering if anyone in this timeline was going to 'get' any of her jokes! She had just then realized that George Orwell hadn't been born yet. In fact, his grandfather probably had yet to be born! Taking this pause of her's as further affirmation of her womanly delicacy, he drew her to him and embraced her gently, reassuring her. Penn was Very confused now!

"You must tell me – what you took. How dangerous is it?", he was fighting the urge to shake sense into her, cry and accuse, not just one or the other or even two – but, all three at once! Victorian women were the most delicate of creatures and what he'd done with her – he knew no proper English Woman would allow herself to live afterwards!

"Aspirin?", she shrugged, and continued in a conversational tone. "Like I said, taken properly, as I took it, in Immense Pain, is fine."

Now, he waslooking at her as though he wanted to choke her.

"So, you weren't - youdidn't - you wouldn't – ", he found it impossible to say the words. How could he tell this woman that she was exasperating him to the point of madness?

She tried to follow him. It was just that she was what was referred to as a 'functionally suicidal' person. One who finds 'adreniline rushes' to be 'wonderful'. Who will put themselves in the line of danger because 'someone has to do it', but, who would never, could never, take their own lives. It was an odd quirk to be sure. A combination of curiosity and guilt manifesting itself as a 'wait and see' attitude. Many people were in the same boat. They just never knew it before. She unfortunately had had the 'benefit' of a Lot of 'therapy'.

There was a serious language barrier there, but, Penn couldn't quite understand just what was needed to over come it. Henry put his arm around Penn in hopes that his tenderness would somehow heal her wounded state, "You needn't feel ashamed. I – I want you to know – no one in your family will be able to cast any stones at you for this. Not even your brother, Nate.", Henry now surprised himself by speaking of the event. "I meant what I said – before.", he was all earnestness. "I love you. I will be honored to be your husband."

Terror ripped through the female chrononaut at light speed. It wasn't that she wasn't 'attracted' to him. She just was unsure of whether she felt 'that' deeply – that strongly – how would the relationship grow? Would it grow? Okay. She was a coward when it came to long term relationships, but, given her traumatized history it was no wonder!

Dawn broke over the horizon of Penn's consciousness and she realized that Henry had been under the misapprehension that she was going to commit suicide because he thought she was that traumatized by being 'a fallen woman'. Unfortunately for Henry, Penn found the 'fallen woman' analogy hilarious. Times had changed drastically, but, again, unfortunately, not so much in 'reality'. If you had 'enough' money you could do whatever it was you wanted to and there would be no one to stop you – at least – not as 'easily'.

The days where the constraints of 'polite' Society were followed out of fear of reprisal were long gone. People were

no longer strangulated with rules of Propriety. At least not as 'badly'. There were the few snobs. However, no matter how others or family members attempted to 'show their concern' for those who 'strayed' into areas of 'questionable taste'; their manipulations were immediately unmasked, no matter how cunningly disguised in the 'clothing' of 'caring', and those who clung pathetically to the outdated mores were told to keep their noses out of other people's private business!

Penn tried to grant him the courtesy of going along with his earnestness, but, given that she'd suffered a concussive state, coma, and near death experience, all in the span of a little over 24 hours after landing, such aspirations were a bit of an unrealistic goal. She pulled back a bit so that she could look deeply into his eyes as she spoke quietly, evenly and honestly, "I love you too, Henry, but, until we have Moriarty under control, it seems foolish to make any  
plans. Let's get him first, and then, we can worry about the guest list -." She then uttered the words she couldn't believe she would be saying, " – For our wedding."

He seemed put at ease at this last, but, confused by her former remark.

"Moriarty?"

"You'd know him better as the man who sent everyone else here on this wild goose chase. He used the alias of M'."

While he wanted to absorb the information she'd just given him about the identity of the man who'd instigated their journey, he was still worried about the unknown medication she'd been seen taking.

"Then, you weren't taking poison?", he asked carefully.

She sighed, now grateful that she had the opportunity to clear that misconception up.

"No.", she smiled at him, and then, winced from the pain. "Just a bit of aspirin to help get rid of these bruises, aches and pains from making that landing. You know. The one that brought me here to you?"

"Thank god.", he sighed as he again clutched her to his chest.

Apparently, men took a woman's response to sex very seriously in this era. Well, in all seriousness, Henry felt a deep sense of regret to all of the women that Hyde had mutilated, mangled and dismembered in the pursuit of his peculiar form of entertainment'. This made his protective instinct all the sharper when it came to someone he truly cared for. However, there was one pesky question still roaming unsupervised in his mind.

"Darling?", he still held her close for fear of her laughing at him.  
"Yes.", she ventured to wonder what the hell was going to happen now.

"May I know your name?", came the quiet question.

Oh, dear God! She sighed, now knowing just how hard it was for him to have to ask that.

"It's on my name bar, on my flight suit. It's Penn."  
He released her and allowed her to seat herself more comfortably next to him. As Penn now searched amongst the pile of clothes that had been battered during their foray from the previous evening to find Henry's shirt.

As she put it on, he reached up to assist her. "Would that be a shorter version of Penelope?"  
"You'd think so, wouldn't you."

He regarded her quizzically, "Beg pardon?"

"Oh", she smiled at him, "It's short for Penny." Then, realizing the ludicrousness of the situation, she began to babble, "Of course, Penny has been known to be a shorter version of Penelope. But, um –", she seemed to stammer to a halt and looked at him with curious, wide eyes, "Not in my case."

She seemed to think again, and a light shone behind her eyes that hadn't been there before, "You're Henry Jekyll?", she asked.

"At your service.", he smiled, lopsidedly, holding her eyes in a gaze, as he lifted her hand to his lips and barely brushed a kiss against the bruised pale skin.

She carefully extricated her hand, and he glanced down as he cleared his throat. "I suppose seductive measures are no longer needed."  
Her eyebrows raised a bit as she commented, "Up! Wrong there! It's sort of like an engine, needs to be turned over once or twice in a while just to make sure everything is still in good running condition."

He smiled again, tilting his head to better view her slightly flustered expression from nearly a head and shoulder height above her face. He moved to encircle her waist, enjoying the frankness of the discourse. "Really?" He had only just decided to dress, but, was willing to put it off for his lady's sake.

He mistook her comment as an invitation. Penn was only observing a fact she'd stated for future reference.

Stepping to one side, now regretting the miscommunication, she chuckled a bit self-consciously. "Ahahaha… Uh, if you don't mind, um, since we already – ", she was seeking the right euphemism for him, " – Uh, turned the engine over last night – and you did very well I might add – I'd like to find out just what the heck's going on."

He followed her body's movement and stayed the dominant. She seemed to back away again, "I mean, outside of the cabin – here. On the rest of the ship."

He smiled roguishly again, and ducked his head a bit as he searched for and found her gaze. He replied, still smiling, "Very well, then."  
He clasped her hands into his, and wrapping her arms round to the small of her back, he drew her to him for a kiss. As they parted, he still smiled, commenting, "I'd like for my friends to get to know you as well."

She was torn between being complimented that he was so at ease with her that he would happily take a nearly predatory stance as he just did. Or, if she should smack him on his snout and sharply say, "No", like one was supposed to do to an oncoming shark or barking dog!  
She'd released Something in him, that was for certain. God, now, she wondered if she'd be able to control her own sexual impulses around him! Well, just now had been a start, of sorts. He released her now, understanding that not only all was 'well', but, that everything couldn't have been better – from his perspective!  
She splashed a bit of water on her face, and quickly donned her flight suit.  
As she sat on the bed brushing her hair, she was surprised to see that she was fascinated by the careful way Henry was attiring himself. It wasn't odd' per se. She was simply so enamoured of him that watching him dress was a sort of treat for her. Rather like watching someone wrap up a present for you. All you can do is think of how much fun it's going to be to unwrap later! She chuckled as she further entertained the fact that, for a change, the man' in the man/woman relationship was taking a bit longer to attire himself properly.

Stepping into the hallway, he offered her his arm, and she looked at the appendage rather hesitantly. What the heck, she thought. When in Rome… She linked her arm in his and they started for the Main Parlor where he was assured everyone would be just as dazzled by her as he.


	11. Chapter 11

Once Upon a Time Traveler

by Paula Kaye © 2005

Chapter 11

Mina was unsure as to how she was going to greet the woman whom she'd assisted Jekyll in saving. It seemed absurd to consider that he'd be thrown out of the medical profession for his indiscretion with a patient. There were other reasons of a decidedly different nature as to why the good physician wasn't going to be hanging out a shingle  
with his name on it to care for a community's medical needs.

She smirked at her own Puritanical outlook. She was a vampire, and, simply due to that alone, was believed, evil. It was an established fact that he'd experienced dreams of Penn before her explosive arrival and before they'd laid eyes on her stretched out on his bed, her clothes torn, her body battered and bleeding.

Penn bleeding… Mina shivered. The scent of the chrononaut's blood was sweetly scented. The vampiress tamed her bloodlust's tide as she tried to focus on the verbal examination which Nemo had designed for the newest proposed member. If the interloper created the same lust in Jekyll as the blood loss had created in Mina, then, she had no choice but to understand Jekyll's attraction and thus, his apparent embrace of both Penn and the feelings that she invoked in him. Wasn't that the way most men got past such enticements? By embracing them, the lust was satisfied. However, Mina had yet to learn that by Henry satisfying himself, he'd only created a greater hunger. One that Edward was more than eager to express and sate.

Even though Mina hadn't given in to her thirst of the pilot, she understood how important Penn could be to Henry's stabilization. She was still surprised though, at the strength of the pheromones which flew between Henry and Penn. Mina smiled, perhaps one of Penn's ancestors was a vampire? She caught herself nearly giggling to herself as Henry, fighting a blush rising in his pale cheeks, squired Penn into the room.

All turned to watch them as they entered. Henry was genuinely pleased and, as Mina noted, actually proud to present his now physically present lover formally to the League. It was evident as he glanced to Penn, a beaming smile on his lips and actually radiating from his once glazed eyes, was an inner light that showed just how important  
she seemed to be to him.

"Ah, good morning.", Nemo was the first to speak and approach. Observing proper protocol, Penn remembered, it was the woman who was expected to offer her hand first, as the man was to wait for such an offering.

Extending her hand, and smiling as much as her healing lip would allow, she replied, "Captain Nemo, I presume?"  
The turbaned chieftain's eyebrows raised, "You know of me?"

Trying to stop the room from spinning from the light walk to the Parlor, Penn noted, "I'm fairly familiar with most of you."

Mina now seemed to float over to the woman, "Are you now?", she softly challenged.

"Mina!", Penn's lip split open again as the irrepressible smile instantly sent a stabbing pain through the pilot's lower jaw. Instantly, Penn grabbed her lower lip, cupping her chin with her hand.  
Again, blood oozed and Mina caught her breath at the sight of the brilliant red fluid.

"Ow! Sorry.", Penn apologized, reaching for the kerchief Henry immediately offered her.

Mina shocked by the instant attraction, took a step back as Tom moved hastily to get some water to help staunch the bleeding. He handed the glass to Henry who took his kerchief carefully from Penn's bleeding lip and moistened it. Now, Penn nodded and pressed the newly cooled kerchief to her lip. She again looked up to regard Mina.

"Sorry.", she chuckled. "I forgot. You told me we wouldn't have met yet. I guess I forgot."

"Oh?", Mina tilted her head trying to understand.

Penn tried to explain, "Well, we've met. You just haven't met me, until now."  
Mina now frowned to Henry, "After effects of the crash, perhaps?"  
"No.", Penn started to reiterate. "It's like this. You're a vampire, it goes along with the territory that you get to live, so to speak, a long time. Which means since you've sent me into your past. We've met, but, only in your future, which is my past."

Mina blankly looked to Henry for some sort of understanding of this logic, but Penn, now seeming to inwardly panic, continued, much to everyone's discomfort. "Okay. Your future hasn't happened yet. But, I was there, and you were there, and just because you don't remember it doesn't mean it hasn't happened – uh, yet." Penn thought a moment, "Or, will happen."

Penn now looked around at the stunned faces regarding her, "Well, if you think that's confusing, just try being Me for a day!"

No one moved. Penn looked past Tom and inquired, "Think I could sit down now? The room's starting to move, again."

"Of course.", Henry quickly shooed the company out of the way and settled her in the corner of the sofa, and making himself comfortable next to her, turned to the curious faces watching them.

Penn now leaned down and unzipped the other knee pocket in her flight suit. "Mina, you told me to give you these when I got here.", Penn said as she held the missives out for Mina to collect them.  
Everyone looked to the vampiress as if for an explanation, but, she simply shrugged as she reached for the offered letters.

As Mina sighed, and took them from Penn, Penn leaned into the highly polished back of the leather sofa, and continued, "The other one's for Allan, you said. I think they're letters of introduction."

Penn smiled to Henry, "Apparently, Mina figured you'd already know who I am."

With trepidation, Mina handed the explorer the letter which was addressed to him. As Allan reached for his spectacles, Mina still stood with her letter unopened, as she continued to regard Penn.  
Her attention was diverted however, when Quatermaine nearly exclaimed, "Why, Mrs. Harker!".

She and the company turned to regard his surprised tone.  
He held up his letter and indicated the contents. "This is written in your hand.", the Explorer freely noted aloud, somewhat dismayed and surprised.

"And, how would you know my hand?", Mina quickly asked.  
"Do you not remember the files that I was reading as you somewhat belatedly joined our expedition?", he reminded the fastidiously feminine scientist.  
"Ah, yes.", Mina sniffed, begrudgingly reminded of the meeting with "M".

As Quatermaine continued to scan it, he noted, "It appears to be genuine."

"Or, an excellent forgery.", Mina noted, unimpressed.  
"What does yours say?", Allan asked her.  
"I prefer to read mine in private.", Mina wasn't about to have a message from her future self left open for others to peer at. No. Best to leave whatever secrets it held unviewed by unwelcome eyes.

Penn, still dabbing at her lip started to laugh out loud, now. "Ow!", she exclaimed again. "Will you please stop doing that?"

"What?", Mina asked, somewhat angry.  
"Making me laugh!", Penn complained. "It hurts!"  
"I beg your pardon.", Mina replied with mock formality. "I hardly think this is the time for frivolity!"  
Penn couldn't take it. Her friend from her past' was so vastly different. Well, not that different. Just less formal and much less stiff' with Penn. She was very nearly human'. It had taken some time, but, Penn had gotten that Mina to loosen up, and she was certain she could probably get this' Mina to do the same.

"Beg anything you like, just stop it, please!", Penn turned to Henry. "This is worse than the time she conned me into borrowing' Nate's pet rats for rat races!" Penn sourly glared in Mina's direction. "I still say she owes me fifty bucks for cheating during that race!"

"I beg your pardon!", Mina was now truly incensed. She wasn't sure why, but, she felt justified none-the-less.

Penn was ready to continue a fight that had begun nearly a hundred years into the future as she began to intone. "You said we could send them images to encourage them to cross the finish line."

She now stood and glared to Henry, "Here I was giving my rat the vision of a huge chunk of cheese at the finish line, while little Miss I'm-gonna-screw-him-up sends the image of a bat to her little rat!", Penn felt the urge to punch something coming on. "Little sucker couldn't cross the finish line fast enough!"

While this bickering was going on, Tom was trying to process the image of someone actually keeping rats as Pets while Dorian openly laughed at the sight of the small woman willing to fight the statuesque vampire. Nemo was more interested in the letter that Quatermaine had opened and was now reading thoroughly while Mina  
challenged the future memory' of the event. Rodney was simply enjoying the change in the atmosphere.

"I would never do such a thing to a brother creature!", Mina took true umbrage at the accusation.

"Oh, please. You said he deserved it because he tried to bite you.", Penn shot back.

"Who? Nathan, or the rat?", Dorian snidely insinuated out loud, fueling the fires between the two women.  
Rodney leaned in and whispered, "A fiver says your Mina can take her."

Dorian shook his head, still laughing, "I'll take the other one, she may be smaller, but, she doesn't seem to realize it just yet!"

"It's like watching a Russian Wolf Hound bein' incessantly barked at by a Fox Hound.", Rodney had a most peculiar way of looking at women. It was one of his quirks, one might say. He wanted to believe that All women would be loyal to him. And, by that reasoning, what could ever be more loyal to a man that his dog? Rodney felt sad suddenly as he made a mental note. He'd have to find a way to smuggle one on-board if it were at all possible, one day.

"Please, darling. You'll overexcite yourself.", Henry was now the voice of reason, and interceded between the two women. "Sit down, Penn. You need to rest." He gave a disconcerted glare to both Rodney and Dorian as they chuckled openly.

Mina knew far too well that truths were hastily spoken in the heat of argument. Pity her plan had fallen flat before it had had an opportunity to bear fruit. She quickly attempted to think of something else that she could say or do in order to lure the interloper into tipping her hand. Just one slip-up would be all it would take. If "M" had sent her, Mina was certain she could prove it. She didn't know quite what to make of the letter that Quatermaine had, but, she was almost certain that If she'd have sent a letter to herself she would have gone to the trouble of having it notarized.

Quatermaine approached Penn as Henry had just gotten her to sit back down. Nemo followed, a frown now knitting the captain's brows together.

Allan indicated Mina, "You say she gave you this?"

Penn looked to the weathered face which seemed to beg for enlightenment. "Yes."  
He looked to Mina now, as if another piece of a puzzle fell into place, "When?"

"The night before liftoff."  
Quatermaine appeared a bit exasperated. "No, I mean when?"  
Penn appeared to understand, "Oh! That." She was now the one to frown. Glancing to Mina, she asked, "Didn't you date the thing?"  
Mina shot back, "How should I know, I was never there."  
"Well, then, I guess Nate's never gonna have to find somebody else to pay for his windshield.", Penn continued, "Because if you weren't there, then, that means you never broke it!"

Henry registered confusion as well. Penn commented, "A nine iron. Golf ball… Shattered the whole back out."

Quatermaine appeared both concerned and a bit shocked at this as Penn continued, "She and Frank were working on her slice." Penn shook her head sadly, and whispered, "It's really bad. It _always _ veers to the left." Penn chuckled at a memory… "Poor Frank, I know; he's married, but he Really thought he had a chance with you!"

Penn laughed lightly.

Quatermaine now truly appeared stunned, "I beg your pardon. Were you referring to the game of golf?"  
"Oh, so you know about it?"  
He chuckled, "Well, I am Scottish."  
Penn's head tilted as she wondered aloud, "I thought you were Welsh?"  
Dorian now stepped in to almost insist. "Never mind that. You need to tell us who you are, where are you from and what're you doing here." Stepping aside now to the twin glares from both Nemo and Quatermaine, Grey commented, "One must be prepared to take the lead if others are failing in the endeavor."

"I would like to know this as well.", Mina frostily announced.

"2004.", Penn flatly stated, daring them to contradict her.  
"Beg your pardon?", Nemo spoke the question on everyone's mind.  
"Well, it's not so much where' I'm from as when'.", Penn attempted to clarify. "As Allan and Dorian have so kindly pointed out. Besides, I'm not allowed to tell you where the installation is. Besides, I don't even think it's there, yet."

Dorian snarled, "Preposterous."  
"Oh, really?", Penn reached into her knee pocket and pulled out a few dollar bills and the platinum card that she'd liberated from Nate's desk drawer. (Well, it was designated to be used during emergencies and Penn Always felt to be prepared was better by far than to be sorry!)  
"Take a peek at these. They ought to help my case!", she tossed them all out and the group began to reach for the items as they fluttered through the air. Rodney did a wonderful job of catching quite a few. He didn't care what year was printed on them. Money was money, and if this dizzy Yank was going to simply toss the little bits of green paper around, the least he could do is help her clean up her mess!

Penn could just imagine the horror on Olga's face. "So much for the secrecy of the program!", she'd have said had  
she known which tack Penn was taking in convincing the doubtful.

Tom caught the platinum card, and read it. "The pony express has their own card?"

"Oh! You mean the American Express. No relation to the Pony Express. Sorry. Although, it could have come from the same parent company.", she thought for a moment, "You can never be too sure of these things." Penn couldn't  
resist a bit more teasing. "I never leave home without it." She seemed to confuse everyone further by giggling at her own joke. Then, she appeared to sober up a bit and commented wryly, "In this case, though, I don't think I should have left the gravitational quadrant with it!"

Mina examined the bill in her hand. She gently nudged Nemo, who drew his attention away from the date he was reading, and they exchanged puzzled expressions as they compared bank notes.

Mina now commented to Penn, "I thought you said you were from 2004."

"I am.", Penn readily answered.

"So, why is this one from 2002?"

"Well, they don't harvest them every year like apples. It wouldn't be cost effective for the government to continually print out monetary tender every year, now would it?"

"Enough!", Nemo had had it! "What is your mission here?"  
"To help, if you'll let me.", Penn concluded her repartee on a serious note.

"And, what can you do?", Dorian sniffed with disdain.  
Penn allowed the joke to continue, "Well, I'm fairly well-schooled in hand to hand combat."  
Dorian let out a "Hah!"

"I've been given a few pointers as to what to look for in Venice, and I have a bit of insight into a thing called History."

"How's History gonna help us, ma'am?", Sawyer asked.

"Well, that's the tricky thing, Tom. I'm talking about the both the History that I learned in school, versus the history that Mina has told me up to this point. The events I speak of have yet to happen for you.", Penn allowed.

The group now looked to each other with renewed understanding of what the Future Mina must've had in mind when she sent Penn back to them.

"How convenient for you.", Dorian sniffed diffidently. "So, I suppose that will grant you the right to change events as you see fit for the future you would prefer to make us live?"

"That is not my mission, Mr. Grey.", her blood was starting to boil, and Mina could smell the pheromones flying off of Penn. Well, she'd had gotten to see the Chrononaut react. She just didn't seem to be giving anything away.

"Oh, and did I forget to mention? I was also given a pretty good course by the bomb squad in defusing incendiary materials." She emphasized this last word with a glare towards the Immortal, silently daring him to speak up against her again.

"Well doesn't that make you a handy little girl to have around?"

He wasn't impressed by her posturing, but, he wasn't about to stick around long enough for the others to question him regarding her implication. Even so, it would look very bad for him, indeed, if he were to simply leave too soon, that 's when something of a staring contest between the Pilot from the Future and Mr. Grey began.

Even if he couldn't get her to back down, at least he'd have enough credibility with the members of the League that they wouldn't take her too seriously until it was too late for them to do anything about his plans!

"I still question her authenticity.", Mina flatly surmised to Quatermaine. She was in no way attempting to hide her distrust of the chrononaut with whom she'd worked in a different time line. So much for Future Mina's attempt to assure her Past self that Penn was one of them'.

"As do I.", Dorian chimed in.

"How about I give you some intel into a situation you told me about the night before you sent me here?", Penn asked Mina.

"Intel? I' sent you here?", Mina was indeed shocked, to say the least.

"Intel – is that even a word? I ask you!", Dorian was chewing up the wood work in the room with his pointed jabs at her ego's expense. The less credibility he could accuse her of, the less she would be believed.

"Yes. Intel. It's the Military's shortened word for intelligence."

"It sounds ridiculous to me.", the Immortal sniffed. "But, then, it is the Military, so there you have it."

"It also comes from the word created by the computer system's inventor. We have whole data bases where centuries of battle plans, covert information and advanced technology are stored. It uses a program called Intel on which to run."

It was quite a blisteringly confident explanation. And, had the group assembled known Anything about computers, they would have been duly impressed. However, Nemo was the one who'd just invented a combustible engine for a car. So, microchip technology was still quite a far way off for them.

Penn could have sworn she heard crickets chirping, yet, she pressed on, only mildly daunted.

"How about this?", she turned to Mina, "I'll tell you what you told me to tell you – in the event this sort of thing were to happen – which it has."

"What could I have possibly told you that would bring about such a radical change of mind?". Mina was actually curious now. Not many people would be so passionate about "their" version of "the truth". Most would have caved in by now.

"How about I retell the story you told me concerning the night you went to see Dorian here to convince him to join the League?", Penn asked.  
"No offense, ma'am', but, there is a possibility that if you are from the future, such an event could have been recorded in one of those History books you were talkin' about?", Tom felt bad about having to cause the slimly built lady from the future any qualms, but, fair was fair. 

"I don't think so.", Penn answered directly to Tom. "This was a purely personal memory and had no bearing on the outcome of anything of importance, either politically or economically speaking."

"Really?", Mina seemed intrigued.

"Oh, yes.", Penn couldn't help but, mince in return. "In fact, the only person in this room who didn't know about it, until now, is Henry, here."

Mina's eyebrows shot up, "Oh?"

Dorian appeared to be more than a bit miffed by her easy come backs. This was quickly becoming intolerable. Did she have an answer for _everything_?

"Seems reasonable.", Quatermaine concluded, he had a sneaking suspicion what he was about to hear would allow him to know conclusively that Penn was the genuine article after all.

"Something no one outside of our unique circle would know.", he tapped his finger to his lips.

"Precisely.", Penn asserted.

"It's a trap.", Dorian insisted. "Who knows what other secrets Jekyll let fly whilst he was dallying with her!"  
"Take that back!", Henry leapt to his feet ready to take the Immortal on for the comment.

But, Penn calmed them both by stating calmly, putting a hand on the good doctor's sleeve,

"As I said, Dorian, Henry wasn't present to hear Mina recount the story of when you and Allan met. And, I assure  
you, Dr. Henry Jekyll is the soul of discretion."

"And, pray tell, from whose lips did these pearls of information which will cease any distrust of you, drip?", Dorian continued to prod.

Penn looked to Quatermaine and nodded, while smiling mischievously, "His."

All stood silent as Penn continued. She had every reason to exude confidence. "It was told to the rest of the group, originally, as I said, in your library, and then Mina passed it on to me. This information was passed on before Henry was roped' as it were, into joining the League."

"I still say that whatever she's prepared to tell us is a trick of some sort.", Dorian sulked.

"I suppose that's just a chance you're going to have to take. But, another question one might ask is, Who else would care about such a story? What good would it do them? And, why would I want to go looking for danger?", Penn waved the insult away like so much dust from the air, then, continued. "Anyway, Dorian led you all into his  
library and it was there that Mr. Quatermaine allowed you to know that he and Dorian had met before. At his school - Eton, I believe."

Penn now indicated Mina, "You said something along the lines of, Oh, yes. When Dorian was a fresh faced young boy. And, Allan the Nation's hero."

Mina frowned at the nearly accurate recounting, "That's not quite what I said."  
"Perhaps not precisely, but, that's the approximation I was given to understand by you.", Penn countered.

"It does seem close enough to allow.", Nemo had to admit.

"Thank you.", Penn acknowledged the bearded warrior with a polite nod, before continuing, "However, it was most interesting to note, Mina, that Quatermaine corrected you and let you all in on the secret.", Penn glared directly at Dorian. "That Dorian was the speaker and worldly wise man who gave the speech to Allan's class when Allan was the fresh faced school boy. Younger by at least some sixty years, if not more."

They all seemed to confirm this truth with rather uncomfortable glances to each other.

"'Ow did you know that?", Skinner was the only one to pipe up with the question.

Penn's head dropped in an exaggerated shake of incredularity.

"I just told you – Mina told me.", Penn stated flatly. "Gee, now can I be a part of this keen – o club, Mr. Quatermaine?"

"I beg your pardon?", Allan seemed in a quandary at this question. "This isn't a club.", he hoped to explain. "it's no form of entertainment fit for a woman at all."

"Oh, Christ!", Penn chuckled a groan, "You're serious!", Penn groaned. "I was kidding. There's not going to be any conversation about it. Mina said you guys needed me, and I go where I'm needed. End of discussion."

She shrugged to the confounded surprise of Allan that he had no control over whether or not she was to participate at all, "Sorry, but, that's the way it is. I've got my orders and I'm sure you can respect that."

She smiled, "Besides," she winked saucily to the elder man, " I've got the clues you need!"

She giggled in Dorian's direction, fairly daring him yet again to confront her openly.

"I'm here. Deal with it.", she said to the dapper dilettante.

"Most impertinent.", Dorian Grey openly sneered.

"Impertinence it the assertion of the truth to those who don't want to hear it.", she smiled, "Arrogance is the trap that the imperious dig for themselves when they don't heed it."

"This is most peculiar!", Nemo swore a hiss.

"Really? Well, you're no Mr. Roger's' yourself.", Penn said in general to whomever wanted to claim the insult.

Nemo couldn't have comprehended the joke, "I beg your pardon?"

"Never mind.", Penn stopped Allan's not so subtle frown, and regarded him quizzically. "Are you sure you didn't do a little dallying on the other side of the pond? I could swear you and Nate were related, somehow."

"Your big brother?", Henry asked, thrilled to finally find something in the conversation to hang onto.  
"No.", Penn corrected, speaking to Henry in an aside, "Couldn't be. Allan's got all his hair."

Penn couldn't help the posturing due to frayed nerves and a feeling that no matter what she did, she'd never convince them fully, until it was too late to do any good. She'd just have to goose things along. But, carefully. If they didn't trust her, who's to say that she wouldn't be handing herself over to Dorian as a sacrificial lamb after all? Since she was the only other one to know what was happening, the burden of proof would fall to her.  
Quatermaine cleared his throat while the rest stood around posing questions to each other both pro and con as to the relevancy of Penn's attempt to qualify herself as genuine. Quatermaine's non-verbal attempt to take control of the situation again inexplicably irritated Penn, as she saw this tactic as somewhat dismissive' to what she had said.

Penn now glared at him as she stood again. All five feet seven inches of her. It was nearly laughable to see the fit, toned body of the pilot standing up to the determined, yet elderly explorer.

"It's like this,", she began, "each of us is a piece of a puzzle. Apart, we have no hope of working out a way around this. However, together we have some way of stopping the danger that each of you will face."

"What about the danger you will face?", Quatermaine asked, his eyes glaring back at her.

"I've every confidence that any danger faced will be minimized when we work together." Then, pausing, she led Quatermaine back to the real issue at hand. "I understand your distrust of me. However, I'll offer you this possible solution to any question of my authenticity and the authenticity of the letters you, ", she indicated Mina, "gave me."  
Now turning to Mina she challenged the vampiress, "You've always had the best eyes in the department, which is odd, considering you turn into a bat, but, either way; why don't you do a handwriting analysis of the letters? And, I'll stay here under the watchful eyes of Captain Nemo and Henry, here. That way, you can all see that I'm not  
only telling the truth, but, I'm willing to wait around until the world blows up just to satisfy you that I am Penn Neil, that I am from the future, and that you, Mina did, in fact, send me here!"

Again, she could have sworn she heard crickets chirping.

"How's about that, hum?", she offered, to which a sort of mumbling started up between Mina and Dorian, along with Skinner and Quatermaine again reading his letter. Henry stood nearby and took her pulse. 

Uncloaking herself mentally before Nemo, she spoke directly to Nemo's mind. "I hate to do this to you Captain, but, I would ask your discretion in this matter."

Nemo stopped listening to the arguing going on around him, and watched Penn carefully, "How did you know of my ability?", he answered psychically.

"One always recognizes one's own kind.", Penn granted him a kind smile, and a slight bow with closed eyes.

As she rose again, she made contact with the darkly smoldering eyes which now narrowed in her direction,

"Your ship is in danger. When you entered the home of Mr. Grey, you may have heard Mr. Quatermaine comment that Mr. Grey had lost a painting. "

"I do seem to recall such a statement.", Nemo's voice soothingly murmured as the memory came back to him.  
"Moriarty has it. The one which allows Mr. Grey to remain untouched by age and his appearance unstained by his sins.", Penn's voice continued in Nemo's mind. "It is this that is to be traded for Grey harvesting those secret facets of each of the members here of the so-called League. A League whose existence was a sham in order to bring you all together, so that Dorian could more easily do his dirty work."

"This is monstrous!", Nemo's thoughts again leaped ahead of the game.

"In exchange for his portrait Dorian will hand over a skin sample taken from Mr. Skinner when Hyde was harvested. This was the reason Quatermaine's attendance was necessary. The greatest hunter hunting prey that had yet to be caught by any other. Dorian seeks the formula that could turn a normal army into a battalion of beasts."

"Yes.", Nemo's thoughts again reflected his understanding.

"Your Lady was necessary as he intends to build a fleet of his own. A sample of Mina's blood will be taken soon, if we fail in stopping him. We cannot allow a vampiric assassination squad to be created."  
"That only leaves Sawyer.", Nemo suggested.  
"Have you noticed how much Dorian despises Tom?", Penn smiled to herself. "Grey hadn't counted on him tagging along. And, in truth, it was only by a lucky accident that he was in the area. Well, perhaps not an accident, per se. But, lucky either way that he was able to get in when he did.", Penn noted. "His is the only presence that can not hold any potential harm for the future."

The others now realized that something else was occurring instead of the usual debate which they'd been too busy indulging in when Dorian's eyes narrowed at the eye contact between Nemo and Penn.

"You'd better watch out, Henry, or I fear our Seafaring Warrior Prince will steal away your prize.", the Immortal's voice tried to implicate Penn as a wanton wastrel.

Hyde's hearing was acute, and since it behooved him as well to alert Henry as to what the true nature of the conversation was, Henry shot a lopsided smile of confidence to Dorian, saying, "You needn't worry. We're more than mere lovers,", and he beamed to Penn who almost shyly smiled back at him. "Aren't we, my dear?"

Penn nodded and gave up fighting the blush rising in her cheeks, as she glanced at Henry and then the floor. She may have been a kick boxing bitch and addicted to the adrenaline rush of lift off in the sphere, but, she was a die-hard romantic and there was no way around it.

She murmured to him, "That we are, my darling. That we are."

He crossed to her and put his arms around her from behind and stood solidly, his head easily towering over hers as he held her tightly, "Shall we tell them now, my love?", he whispered to her, loudly enough so they all could hear.

Within the protective circle of Henry's arms, she almost grimaced a smile, "I thought we were going to wait?"  
"Why should we? We've a captain on board.", Henry positively exuded confidence when he asked Nemo, "Would you do the honors, sir?", Henry seemed hell bent to wed her! Nemo as well as everyone else understood the conversation clearly.  
The Warrior Prince put his seal of approval on the match when he exclaimed, "This is a most joyous occasion!".  
It was Nemo's intent to make much of this premature announcement to detract from the incident which had caught the malevolent attentions of Grey. Nemo rang for Ishmael and champagne was ordered from the wine cellar.

While there were conflicting feelings about the impending nuptials, (and indeed, Mina had a mind to pull the doctor aside and ask him if he'd lost his), the overwhelming approval that was being shown was daunting. Skinner was patting Jekyll on the back, Tom was shaking Henry's hand and Nemo appeared as proud as any father of the bride  
could!   
With the exception of Dorian and Mina, the only other troubled one of the group was Quatermaine.

As the Immortal watched dourly as the moment, he took comfort in knowing that it would give him a good excuse to visit Mina later. Still, the image of true love' before him filled Dorian with the greatest of hatreds. How dare such a tortured soul as Jekyll have more pleasure in life than the blue-blooded aristocrat? Hadn't Dorian lived with his demons longer than Jekyll? Hadn't Dorian cause to be soothed from his sufferings as well? The Aristocratic Immortal deemed himself the type of person who should never be placed in the uncomfortable position of envying others. He was supposed to be envied. It was as clear cut as that. Never was he to suffer the indignity of wishing to have something that an inferior would have. In this case, a deep and abiding love that had transcended and  
traversed Time, itself.

As she was rocked slightly from side to side by Jekyll and others were congratulating the both of them on the match, Penn took this opportunity to continue her psychic message to Nemo, "You will soon receive a phonograph record. Do not play it, there are crystals embedded in the grooves which will emit sound wave signals which act as triggers to detonate the bombs which Dorian has hidden in the hull and quarters of the ship.", Penn instructed.

Nemo fought his first impulse to rush Dorian through with the saber hanging at his side. It wouldn't have done any good. He saw first hand the fortitude Grey possessed in the Library. His second impulse was to tie Dorian up and make him tell where he'd hidden the bombs.

"Is that why you've been sent here?", Nemo queried her further.

"This mission is only part of the reason.", Penn answered quickly, "I have a feeling Henry's got the other reason sorted out."

She again couldn't help but, smile to the kind-faced Nemo as she bit her bottom lip and shyly looked up at him, apparently happier than she'd ever been in her life.

It was indeed a far cry from the horrors of the mental hospital where she'd landed after the tragedy which befell the military instillation. Feeling Henry's protective love and Edward's adoring lust made that reality' seem a Universe away.


End file.
